Las no exactamente cartas de amor
by Faire Cuthalion
Summary: Porque, técnicamente, la primera carta de amor que Han Solo escribió a Leia fue un chantaje. [Traducción]
1. De Chantajes y Terapistas

_Disclaimer: todo esto pertenece a George Lucas y no estoy sacando beneficio alguno._

_Por Limelight_

_Traducción de Estela R.G._

**Las (no exactamente) cartas de amor**

**Mensaje enviado a las 0953 horas, día 13, mes 3, año 3402**

Capitán Solo,

Me gustaría agradecer tu desinteresada contribución en la batalla de Yavin 4, así como tu colaboración al rescatarme. La rebelión estaría encantada si decidieras quedarte y ayudarnos en nuestra lucha por la libertad, al igual que yo y el Alto Mando. Por favor, considera nuestra oferta.

Princesa Leia Organa

PD: Sería de agradecer que el incidente de ayer por la noche con la mesa de holo-ajedrez no fuera mencionada. Me gustaría señalar que normalmente no me comporto así. Teniendo en cuenta que estamos en una época de celebración y alegría, quizás podríamos olvidar todo el asunto.

PPD: Si tu memoria funciona mejor de lo que había anticipado, estoy dispuesta a pagar en créditos.

**

* * *

**

**TRASACCIÓN BANCARIA  
1003 horas, día 13, mes 3, año 3042**

**Suma de 100 créditos a transmitir de la cuenta de la PRINCESA LEIA ORGANA a la del CAPITÁN HAN SOLO.**

_

* * *

_

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa_

_Día 13, mes 3, año 3402_

_¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que empezar un diario¿'Querido diario', 'Queridísimo diario'? Personalmente, creo que no tiene ningún sentido dirigir una carta a nadie. De hecho, creo que esta idea no tiene ningún sentido en sí misma. Es idea de mi terapeuta, que cree que escribir esto me ayudará, me ayudará a "dispersar mi rabia"._

_Así es como ha sido la conversación con mi terapeuta:_

_Ella¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Yo: _

_Ella: Bien. No quieres hablar de ello. Perfectamente normal. ¿Piensas en el suicido?_

_Yo: No._

_Ella¿Estás segura?_

_Yo: Sí._

_Lo que no dije es que no podré vengarme si estoy muerta. ¿Para qué querría matarme sin poder vengarme?_

_Después la terapeuta me dijo que escribiera esto. También dijo que no lo leería, lo que creo que es un poco estúpido. Por lo que ella sabe, puedo no estar escribiendo nada. No creo que eso sea exactamente terapéutico._

_¿Por qué tengo terapeuta? Podrías preguntarlo si existieras, pero no existes. Así que contestaré. Lo que no haría si respiraras y vivieras._

_Tengo una terapeuta porque mi planeta, mi hogar, ha sido convertido en un montón de partículas y átomos. Destruido. Si fuera una persona romántica, llamaría a las partículas polvo de estrellas y viviría mi vida creyendo que lo que una vez tuve es ahora parte de un todo, está flotando a mi alrededor. Por desgracia, no soy romántica y no puedo creer en nada que permita que pasen cosas tan terribles a tanta gente, así que debo seguir mi vida sabiendo que mi mundo se ha ido. Es un montón de polvo. Un montón de polvo muerto y microscópico que nunca encontrará paz. Flotará por el universo a solas buscándose al resto de sí misma, a sus piezas perdidas. Como yo._

* * *

**Cuaderno de Bitácora de la nave Halcón: 1343 horas, día 13, mes 3, año 3042**

**Chewie** **y yo estamos en la base rebelde de Yavin 4. Cómo llegamos aquí es una larga historia.**

**En Tatooine recogimos a un chico de ojos brillantes llamado Luke y a un viejo convencido de ser un caballero Jedi llamado general Kenobi. Los dioses sabrán de qué ejército era. Bueno, querían ir a Alderaan, así que les llevamos hasta allí. Fácil¿verdad? Salvo por un detalle: no había Alderaan. Había desaparecido, vaporizado por esos imperiales amantes de los sith. Fuimos atrapados por el campo magnético de su estación espacial llamada la Estrella de la Muerte (los imperiales saben bien cómo hacer sentir a alguien que es bienvenido. Ese nombre dice algo así como 'eh, bienvenidos a nuestra nave.').**

**Cuando finalmente logramos salir de la maldita cosa, nos encontramos sin Kenobi y con una princesa. La princesa del antiguo Alderaan. Estaba prisionera en el destructor y al chico se le ocurrió la loca idea de liberarla; yo sólo accedí a ello porque el chico dijo que es rica. Estaba esperando una dama vieja, o algo así, como una princesa de las de la vida real. Pero ésta parecía haber acabado de salir de un holovid, con ojos enormes y largos cabellos recogidos… hasta que abrió la boca. La muy bocazas no sabía cuándo callarse.**

**De todas maneras, ha resultado valer bastante: cuatro mil créditos por ella. Nos pagaron nada más aterrizar en la base rebelde. Uno de los pequeños droides del chico llevaba consigo los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte; los rebeldes los miraros y wooosh¡decidieron atacar la estación! Sith, ellos y sus minúsculos cazas contra esa cosa, era lo más estúpido que había oído nunca. Chewie y yo nos largamos después de oírlo, queriendo salir de allí antes de que empezara la batalla. No estaba dispuesto a quedarme por allí mientras la rebelión se suicidaba en masa. Pero el chico decidió quedarse. Bueno, pensé, pueden convertirse en mártires todos ellos si quieren.**

**Por desgracia, mientras nos preparábamos para saltar al hiperespacio, mi conciencia, que yo había creído permanentemente muerta y enterrada, decidió resucitar. No podía parar de pensar en inocentes chicos de granja y en ojos grandes y marrones. Y entonces me los imaginé volando por los aires. ¡Error! Giré tan rápido que por un momento no pude centrar la vista. Llegué justo a tiempo de quitarle un Tie de encima al chico. Luego él explotó la Estrella de la Muerte y volvimos para celebrarlo.**

**Nota: la princesa es mucho más divertida cuando está borracha. Incluso intentó bailar encima de la mesa de holo-ajedrez. Bastante mona.**

**Ingresos del viaje: 47mil créditos (más 100 de la princesa por cerrar la boca acerca del "incidente" del holo-ajedrez).**


	2. El Cielo Está Cayendo

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 15, mes 3, año 3402**

Capitán Han Solo,

Está cordialmente invitado a participar en la ceremonia de Yavin 4 como invitado de honor. La ceremonia comenzará mañana a las 1000 horas. Se le entregará una medalla al valor. Esperamos su presencia.

El Alto Mando.

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 2100 horas, día 16, mes 3, año 3402**

Eh, Alteza¿quieres venir a darle un repaso a mi medalla?

-Solo

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 17, mes 3, año 3402**

ATENCIÓN, REBELDES:

Es a partir de ahora ilegal tirar las terminales de vuestros ordenadores por las ventanas en horas no laborales.

El Alto Mando.

**

* * *

Hospital Base: Ingreso de Pacientes**

**Nombre del Paciente: **Antilles, Wedge

**Problema:** ligera contusión

**Causa del Problema:** golpeado en la cabeza por un ordenador cayendo

-

**Nombre del Paciente: **Band, Mar

**Problema: **cuello roto

**Causa del Problema:** golpeado en la cabeza por un ordenador cayendo

-

**Nombre del Paciente: **Wes, Jason

**Problema:** ninguno, pero el paciente se quejaba de dolor en la mano

**Causa del Problema: **el daño en la mano al parecer había sido causado por un ratón de ordenador cayendo

**

* * *

Mensaje enviado a las 0842 horas, día 17, mes 3, año 3402**

ATENCIÓN, REBELDES:

Es a partir de ahora ilegal tirar los ordenadores por las ventanas sea la hora que sea. Atraparemos a los bromistas. No tenemos necesidad de preocuparnos de los imperiales y_además_ de ordenadores cayendo.

El alto mando.

**

* * *

Mensaje enviado a las 0842 horas, día 17, mes 3, año 3402**

Excelencia,

¿Necesitas ayuda para arreglar tu ventana?

-Solo

_

* * *

_

Diario de la princesa Leia Organa

_Día 17, mes 3, año 3042_

_Mi terapeuta cree que debería escribir acerca de algo positivo. Algo que no esté relacionado con Alderaan. Piensa que debería describir a Han y a Luke, se cree que por haberme rescatado ahora representan lo bueno en mi vida. Supongo que, en cierto sentido, tiene razón. Ahora son mi mundo, ellos y la rebelión. Mi mundo se ha reducido a un chico y a un hombre a los que apenas conozco, y que no me conocen. El problema con tener un mundo tan pequeño es que es frágil; la gente te lo puede quitar. El Imperio ya ha demostrado que un planeta entero es fácil de destruir, así que ya no digamos dos pequeños humanos._

_Pero me estoy desviando hacia lo que no-debo-mencionar, al menos no mientras sea tan 'inestable'. Así que creo que describiré a mis rescatadores, aunque sea sólo por lástima por mi terapeuta. Me parece que cree que voy a salir de esta. Tierno, pero desgraciadamente equivocado._

_Luke es una persona dulce, joven, inocente y quizás la única persona realmente buena que conozco. Pero a pesar de todo eso, es demasiado cuidadoso a mi alrededor, como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal. Quiero que esté cómodo junto a mí. El otro día le vi bromeando con unos pilotos, y me sentí muy sola. Quienquiera se atreviera a bromear conmigo está ahora muerto._

_Me he dado cuenta de algo más; he perdido mi identidad. Nadie me llama ya por mi nombre, siempre es 'princesa', o 'vuestra Alteza', nunca Leia. Claro que siempre queda el capitán para juguetear con mis títulos. Es refrescante. Molesto, pero refrescante. _

_El capitán Solo. No sé casi nada de él salvo que tiene unos ojos preciosos y que es muy hábil chantajeando a la gente. Y que me llama por nombres molestos. Ayer, sin embargo, me llamó de una manera diferente. Me llamó 'querida'. La sugerencia tras ese nombre, por supuesto, es totalmente inapropiada, pero estuvo bien. Me gustó oír una expresión cariñosa, aunque fuera de labios de un sucio pirata espacial._

_Tengo que escribir esto a mano porque ahora mismo mi terminal está siendo arreglada. Es una historia bastante larga, y una en la que perdí los nervios. Por lo que hice, ahora todos los bromistas de la Alianza están tirando sus terminales por las ventanas sobre los viandantes. No fue sólo culpa mía; el Alto Mando sacó una norma bastante descerebrada sobre el lanzamiento de terminales. De todas maneras, el asunto es que se me está cansando la mano._

**

* * *

Cuaderno de Bitácora de la nave Halcón: día 17, mes 3, año 3042**

**He devuelto todo el dinero, los 47 mil créditos enteros. Mi conciencia sigue viva y alborotando.**

**La razón: Luke es muy hábil haciendo que la gente se sienta culpable, y la princesa es… bueno, es muy guapa. Tú intenta hacerte el duro delante de ellos.**

**Ahora estoy atrapado aquí indefinidamente. Malditas sean las chicas guapas; a Jabba no le va a gustar esto.**


	3. Habitaciones Cercanas

**Capítulo 3: Habitaciones cercanas**

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Por la presente se informa de la evacuación de Yavin 4. Acudan a su comandante general por coordenadas, o embarquen en la nave adecuada inmediatamente. (Véase la siguiente lista de transportes.)

El Alto Mando

-Nave 1: Miembros del Alto Mando.

-Nave 2: Personal en sectores 1 y 2.

-Nave 3: Personal en sectores 3 y 4.

-Nave 4: Personal en sectores 5 y 6.

-Nave 5: Personal en sector 7.

Que todos los pilotos acudan a sus cazas, pues efectuarán la evacuación en ellos.

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0603 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

Carlist,

¿A qué viene esta evacuación? No tiene sentido; todos los imperiales que saben que estamos aquí son polvo de estrellas. Es un desperdicio de energía. ¿Por qué no se me ha informado acerca de esta decisión¿No ha habido una reunión, o algo?

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0605 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

Darth Vader está vivo. Ve a una nave, Leia.

Rieekan

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0606 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

¿Qué¿Estás seguro?

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0607 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

Se le ha visto en Ord Parten. ¿Dónde estás? Las naves se están llenando. Métete en una _ya_ .

Rieekan

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0607 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

Tranquilo, estoy en mi habitación.

¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es él?

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0608 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

No hay demasiados hombres altos y vestidos de negro con respiración mecánica. Estoy accediendo a mi nave, y he enviado al capitán Solo a por ti; te irás con él. En cualquier caso, es probable que el Halcón sea más seguro que cualquiera de nuestros transportes.

Rieekan

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0609 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3042 **

No puedes hacerme eso. Iré a una nave. Pero no le envíes aq-

Vale, Rieekan, la tengo. Nos vamos. Solo fuera.

* * *

_Diario de la Princesa Leia Organa_

_Fecha desconocida _

_¡Esto es ridículo! Me han metido en una prisión. Rieekan me ha metido en una prisión, para protegerme, supuestamente, obviando por completo que enviarme al capitán Solo para intentar protegerme es una contradicción total._

_Supongo que es culpa mía que esté aquí; debería haberme callado y haber embarcado en alguna nave obedientemente. Pero no, tenía que enterarme de qué pasaba. Es verdad eso de que la curiosidad mató al mewsk._

_Lo que pasa es que Darte Vader está vivo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero ha sobrevivido. Mi situación actual es culpa suya._

_Estoy escribiendo esto en el data pad que llevo siempre conmigo. Pensé que me tranquilizaría, porque los nervios se me han disparado al infierno (debo de estar pasando demasiado tiempo con el capitán; no se me ocurre dónde se me puede haber pegado una frase así) y con razón. Haber tenido que evacuar con el capitán Solo era malo, pero es que ahora estamos atrapados; las comunicaciones del Halcón volaron antes de que pudiéramos conseguir las coordenadas de la nueva base. Así que tendremos que recorrer el espacio sin sentido hasta que Han las consiga arreglar._

_No es que tenga ningún problema con recorrer el espacio, salvo porque los imperiales nos pueden encontrar fácilmente. El capitán no apreció demasiado que le informara de este hecho, y tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte._

_De acuerdo, admito que fue horrible._ Fui _horrible, con algunas de las cosas que dije. De alguna manera, no sé bien cómo, se convirtió en una pelea personal. Es un poco difícil tener una pelea personal con alguien a quien conociste hace cuatro días. Todas nuestras otras discusiones han sido sobretodo bromas, sobretodo inofensivas, sobretodo sobre tonterías._

_No como esto._

_No como intentar hacernos daño mutuamente a propósito, aunque fuera sólo daño emocional. Le dije que es un mercenario, que sólo le importa el dinero, que es insensible y cruel. No hubo ningún apelativo amable en toda la pelea._

_Pero lo que me dijo a mí, lo que Han me dijo, eso también duele. Dijo que soy fría, que no tengo corazón. Que soy incapaz de sentir. Y sabes qué, tuve miedo. Tuve miedo de que tuviera razón._

_Así que me he refugiado en su camarote, que me ha prestado para todo el viaje, para ignorarle a él y a lo mucho que me apetecía llorar. Claro que es un esfuerzo malgastado porque estoy totalmente rodeada de evidencias suyas, incluso su cama, que hasta huele como él._

_Oh, vaya. Han acaba de pasarme una disculpa escrita. ¡Bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa! Debe de haberla enviado por debajo de la puerta. No es la disculpa más elocuente que haya leído, y no está acompañada de flores, pero tendrá que bastar._

_Supongo que yo también tendría que pedirle perdón. Pero tienes que entender que nuestras disculpas no tienen nada que ver con "lo siento". Supongo que los dos somos demasiado cabezotas para decir esas palabras. No, nuestras disculpas son comentarios en que nos despreciamos a nosotros mismos y pequeñas sonrisas. Lo que explica por qué la carta de Han dice esto:_

**Mira, cielo,**

**Voy a preparar sopa alderaaniana para cenar y estoy dispuesto a tomarme un descanso de toquetear las comunicaciones para sentarme y comérmela contigo. Si te apetece venir, claro. Prometo que intentaré controlar mi boca.**

**-Han**

_ Es amable, la verdad, así que no le voy a decir que odio la sopa alderaaniana más que a Vader. Y quizás, si tengo suerte, consiga una de sus sonrisas torcidas de postre._

_Pero no es que me guste, ni nada._

* * *

**Cuaderno de Bitácora del Halcón Milenario**

**Fecha¿quién coño sabe?**

**(En cierto sentido es mi culpa que no sepamos la fecha.)**

**Las comunicaciones no funcionan. Culpa mía; me olvidé de asegurarme de que fueran estables antes de marcharnos. En mi defensa, señalaré que llevaba a alguien de la nobleza en el hombro y dando patadas. La mujer quería jugar a los mártires, o algo. La cosa es que estaba distraído.**

**Así que ahora estamos atrapados flotando por ahí hasta que logre arreglar las comunicaciones, porque ni siquiera tenemos las coordinadas de la nueva base, y, chaval, Su Excelencia está de mal humor. Imagino que tiene algo que ver con haberla tratado como un saco de patatas, pero aún así. Cuando volaron las comunicaciones me dijo algo así como "¡Felicidades, ahora somos un blanco perfecto para los imperiales!" Creo que incluso añadió con sarcasmo que siempre había querido morir en un espacio cerrado conmigo. Bueno, puede que en ese momento yo contestara con un comentario levemente sexual, pero ella se lo tomó peor de lo que era.**

**Probablemente haya sido nuestra peor pelea hasta el momento. No recuerdo qué dije, ni qué dijo ella, pero cuando se aclaró el humo y se acabaron los gritos había lágrimas en sus ojos. Corrió a esconderse en mi camarote y no he oído ningún ruido desde entonces.**

**Así que ahora estoy sentado aquí, sintiéndome muy culpable. Ni siquiera me he molestado en ir a ayudar a Chewie con las comunicaciones, y mi conciencia sigue sin mostrar señal alguna de querer volver al agujero en que estaba antes de conocer a la princesa.**

**Creo que le escribiré una disculpa. Probablemente sea más seguro que hablar con ella cara a cara.**

**Acabo de pasarle la nota por debajo de la puerta. Creo que funcionará. Ahora tengo que preparar la cena.**

**-**

**Un poco más tarde:**

**Bueno, aquí, en un intento para mantener este log de una manera profesional, transcribiré mi misión del día:**

** Misión: pedir perdón a Leia**

** Estatus: completada**

** Recompensa: tres sonrisas, una risa, y la visión prolongada de un par de ojos marrones sin lágrimas.**

** Notas: he decidido que necesito ser un poco más fuerte.**

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0824 horas, día 22, mes 3, año 3042**

Coordenadas Base:

Maroduos 5, Sistema Mardo

Sector 03356

- - Control de Tierra


	4. El Día de los Enamorados

**Capítulo 4: El Día de los Enamorados**

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 30, mes 3, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Ante el maravilloso esfuerzo realizado en nuestra nueva base Maroduo 5 durante estos últimos siete días se ha decidido establecer mañana, Día de los Enamorados, como festivo. Así que coged a vuestro cónyuge, pareja, o compañero, y pasad un buen Día de los Enamorados.

El Alto Mando

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0843 horas, día 30, mes 3, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Mon Mothma dará besos gratis en el Hangar Principal mañana. Venid y sed besados por la gran dama en persona.

El Alto Mando

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0845 horas, día 30, mes 3, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Por la presente se informa que el mensaje anterior es una broma ajena. No ha sido enviado por el Alto Mando, y ciertamente Mon Mothma no va a besar a nadie en un futuro próximo. El bromista será atrapado.

El verdadero Alto Mando.

* * *

**Transcripción de Reunión: **Sobre una Disciplina más Severa.

Declaración 1: Por la presente, el Alto Mando informa de que habrá castigos más severos en relación con las recientes bromas.

Declaración 2: Se retirará el terminal de Wes, Jason como castigo por su reciente mensaje en broma.

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1321 horas, día 30, mes 3, año 3042**

Princesa Leia,

¿Te importaría mucho tener un encuentro con un viejo amigo mío? Es un proveedor potencial de la rebelión y está muy interesado en ti.

Garantizo que ésta será una simple reunión de negocios. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sonreír y estar guapa, y la Alianza conseguirá armas nuevas.

Espero tu respuesta para transmitírsela a él,

Mon Mothma

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1325 horas, día 30, mes 3, año 3042**

Mon Mothma,

Iré, pero sólo por las armas.

Leia

P.D.: Si voy¿darás besos mañana?

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa_

_Día 1, mes 4, año 3042_

_Mi terapista piensa que estoy mejorando. A mí no me puede importar menos; mientras deje de colapsarme cada vez que oiga la palabra más tarde, bueno¡estoy curada!_

_Verás, tuvimos una pequeña reunión el otro día en que intentamos aclarar dónde se vio a Vader por última vez. Por desgracia para mí, pusieron una imagen en la pantalla de proyección en la que se veía al señor de la oscuridad en persona en toda su negra gloria. Entré en un estado de shock, o algo. El doctor me contó luego que Han había tenido que llevarme al hospital base. Recuerdo estar acurrucada contra alguien, recuerdo escuchar palabras de aliento susurradas a mi oído..._

_Aunque claro, todo eso tiene que haber sido un efecto secundario del shock._

_Mi terapista dice que es perfectamente normal entrar en shock, que es perfectamente normal empezar a gritar en medio de una reunión, que es perfectamente normal hacer todo esto simplemente por ver una imagen. Dice que en mi mente consciente sé que una imagen no me dañará, pero que mi subconsciente cree que sí. Imagínate, traicionada por mi propio subconsciente._

_En cualquier caso, eso no importa ahora. Simplemente me mantendré alejada de cualquier proyección visual durante un tiempo._

_Además, hoy es el Día de los Enamorados, y tengo una cita. Han y Luke se pusieron un poco verdes cuando se lo dije._

_Claro que es sólo un encuentro profesional, pero no tienen por qué saberlo._

_Mi "cita" es un prestigioso hombre de negocios que responde al nombre de Machod Gin. Puede que ceda armas a la rebelión si juego bien mis cartas. Tengo que ir a prepararme._

_Confesión: estuvo bien ver a Han celoso._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón**

**Día 1, mes 4, año 3042**

**Dicen por ahí que Su Excelencia tiene una cita. Bueno, más bien lo dicen en el hangar… lo que sea. Y ahora la misma princesa me lo ha confirmado.**

**El individuo en cuestión es Machod Gin. Es un pez gordo, y, según los cotilleos de la base, el soltero más cotizado del momento.**

**De hecho, es probable que ahora mismo estén en su cita. Probablemente Gin está manteniendo con ella una conversación inteligente e interesante, y probablemente luego ella ría y le ponga la mano en el brazo, y luego bailarán, y cuando la acompañe a casa en su cápsula aérea de última generación se acercará a ella y…**

**Vale, tengo que calmarme.**

**Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa; los personajes secundarios nunca se llevan a la chica. En el holo-vid que estoy viendo el héroe acaba de peinarse para atrás su melena perfecta, y luego ha besado a la heroína, que, por cierto, va muy poco tapada. Mientras tanto, su compañero, un personaje secundario, está en algún lugar en medio del océano, en las manos de un malvado señor de la guerra. ¡Anda ya¿Qué tienen los escritores de holo-vids contra personajes secundarios como yo?**

**Imagino que yo no soy más que un personaje secundario, una especie de compañero del niño. ¿Pero cómo en el universo deja eso a Chewie¿Como el compañero del compañero¿Pueden tener compañero los compañeros¿Está permitido?**

**Sea como sea, según las reglas del holo-vid sería Luke el que besara a Leia, no Gin. Claro que eso me dejaría a mí en mitad del océano, o en las mazmorras de Jabba. Lo que intento decir es que la vida estilo holo-vid tiene que ser muy dura.**

**Pero, maldita sea, si fuera un holo-vid seguro que no estaría aquí sentado. Estaría haciendo algo.**

**Creo que éste sería un buen momento para hacer algo, ir a enseñar a ese bastardo forrado lo que puede hacer este coreliano cuando se enfada, ir a meterle la cara y la buena conversación en la comida, ir a vengarme en nombre de todos los personajes secundarios del mundo, ir y coger a Leia, traerla de vuelta a mi módulo, y…**

**Creo que éste también sería un buen momento para admitir que puede que sienta un poco de atracción hacia Leia. Un poco.**

**No la suficiente para estar celoso ni nada.**

* * *

**Hospital Base: Ingreso de Pacientes **

**Nombre del Paciente: **Solo, Han

**Problema:** ojo morado, mandíbula rota

**Causa del Problema:** pelea

* * *

Oye, Luke, no puedo hablar por lo de la mandíbula. Así que escribiré mis respuestas aquí¿vale?

No, no le quité esto a Gin, el hospital fue tan amable como para prestarme este data pad.

¡Te prometo que no fui yo el que empezó! Yo sólo hice un comentario sobre algo y el tío me metió un derechazo.

¡¡No tengo ni idea de por qué se unió el resto del restaurante!!

Eh, bueno, al menos Leia no se hizo daño. ¿Está muy enfadada?

Tanto¿eh?

No estoy celoso. Es que no me gustan los hombres de negocios.

Cállate.

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa_

_Día 1, mes 4, año 3042_

_¡No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer¡Menudo hombre más egocéntrico, egoísta... cerebro de bantha!_

_A partir de ahora voy a necesitar dos terapistas; uno que me ayude a superar la pérdida de Alderaan, y otro que me ayude a tratar con esa máquina de estrés andante que es Han Solo. De todas las ridículas estupideces..._

_Empezaré desde el principio._

_Machod me llevó a un bonito café en el otro lado de Maroduos 5. Estábamos manteniendo una conversación educada e impersonal cuando Han entró. Yo me di cuenta, claro, pero no le dije nada a Machod._

_Un poco más tarde me disculpé para ir a los lavabos¡y cuando volví toda la gente en el café estaba metida en una pelea de todos contra todos! Había comida volando por todas partes; juro que vi a un camarero disparando tequilas desde detrás de la barra del bar. Y en el medio de todo el jaleo estaban Hans y Machos enzarzados en un duelo a muerte. ¿Coincidencia? Claro, y Vader es un amable y respetable hombre de negocios. Me marché todo lo rápido que pude._

_Tengo que admitir que Machod estaba resultando bastante aburrido. De hecho, la razón por la que fui al baño fue para escapar de sus historias de escándalos de oficina. ("Cuando de hecho, Leia, había sido la señora de la limpieza la que se había empeñado en poner los clips junto a la fotocopiadora durante todo ese tiempo…")_

_Aún así, lo que Han hizo es imperdonable. Ahora nunca conseguiremos las armas._

_Personalmente, sin embargo, creo que fue bastante romántico, lo que hizo. Y, la verdad, prefiero un par de ojos marrones y una sonrisa torcida antes que un montón de armas oxidadas._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón**

**Día 1, mes 4, año 3042**

**Bueno¡fui e hice algo! Y oh sith, por qué lo haría.**

**He llegado a la conclusión que sentir atracción por Leia es potencialmente peligroso para mi salud.**

**Después de escribir la última entrada en esta cosa, fui al restaurante en que **_**ellos**_** iban a cenar. Por ellos entendemos a Leia y a Gin (a quien Luke ahora llama Puños de Acero, después de ver mi maltratada cara. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el que consiga un apodo relacionado con mis puños? Quiero decir, joder, en lo único que me gana ese tipo es en que tiene el pelo bastante bien y unos dos mil trajes de diseño.) Entré, listo para inflingirle un par de lesiones graves, cuando Leia levantó la mirada de su comida hasta mí. Y, chaval, nunca en mi vida he visto una mirada tan fría. Tuve que salir de ahí o arriesgarme a acabar congelado sobre el suelo de mármol falso, lo que no es una manera bonita de morir. Así que, como es típico, fui a la barra.**

**Mala idea.**

**Tengo que admitir que probablemente tomé un par de whiskys de más. Los suficientes para pensar que sería una buena idea atacar a Gin, pero no los suficientes para hacerlo con Leia presente. Esperé a que fuera al lavabo, y entonces fui a por Gin.**

**No pensaba que los hombres de negocios supieran respetar.**

**No pensaba que me fuera a devolver los golpes con tanta fuerza.**

**Y desde luego no pensaba que todo el maldito restaurante fuera a meterse en la pelea.**

**Resumiendo, he acabado con la mandíbula rota, un ojo morado, y el tratamiento de silencio por parte de Leia. Vino a verme al hospital, pero se limitó a apoyarse en la pared y a mirarnos a mí y a Luke. No es que me queje; es más agradable de mirar que las paredes del hospital.**

**Pero de verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de ésta.**


	5. Estatus no Oficial

**Capítulo 5: Estatus no Oficial**

**Transcripción de Reunión: **Sobre el Estatus no Oficial.

Declaración: Los soldados que no se hayan alistado oficialmente en la Alianza pero aún así luchen con nosotros, entre nosotros, no son responsabilidad de la Rebelión. Esto significa que, en el caso de que sean capturados, la Rebelión no acudirá en su rescate. No se les admitirá en el hospital base. No se les facilitarán provisiones de la base. Esto también significa que no recibirán más información sobre la Rebelión que la absolutamente necesaria para que lleven a cabo sus misiones.

* * *

Datado día 10, mes 4, año 3042 

En el supuesto de captura del **CAPITÁN HAN SOLO** del Milenario, piloto no oficial de la Rebelión, nosotros, la Rebelión, no nos haremos responsables de él y no intentaremos un rescate, no admitiremos al **CAPITÁN SOLO** en el hospital base en el caso de que sea herido, y no permitiremos al **CAPITÁN SOLO** comer provisiones de la base. Esto únicamente cambiará si el **CAPITÁN SOLO** se alista oficialmente en la Alianza.

**Firma de la Comandante Suprema Mon Mothma: **_Mon Mothma_

**Firma del General Dodonna:** _Dodonna_

**Firma del General Rieekan: **_R_

**Firma de la Senadora/Princesa Leia Organa:**

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa_

_Día 10, mes 4, año 3042_

_El Consejo de Mando ha perdido completamente la cabeza, y parezco ser la única persona con suficiente sentido común para ver el error que están cometiendo, su magnitud. Han cruzado la línea. Por desgracia, están convenciendo rápidamente a la gente sobre su punto de vista, y, créeme, estoy empezando a quedarme muy sola a este lado de la línea._

_En un intento por ahorrar dinero, el Consejo ha decidido que no vale la pena cuidar de la gente que no se haya unido oficialmente a la rebelión. Que no vale la pena salvarles si los imperiales les capturan. Que no vale la pena darles tratamiento en el hospital. Ni siquiera valen lo que una porción de la comida que todos los demás tomamos._

_Oh, sí, "Bienvenido a la rebelión. Luchamos por la justicia, la igualdad y la libertad, pero no alimentamos a nuestros combatientes si no han puesto su firma en un trozo de papel. Gracias, y que tenga un buen día."_

_Me he pasado el día poniendo _mi_ firma en trozos de papel, diciendo que creo en esta política. No te imaginas cuántos soldados no oficiales hay. Y cada vez que firmo siento que estoy matando parte de alguien. Matando sus oportunidades de vivir. Porque ahora que esta medida está en pie, quedarse aquí es literalmente peligroso para los soldados no oficiales. Podrían morir de un brote de Peste Sardónica, simplemente porque no tienen derecho a medicamentos contra la fiebre. Los medicamentos estarían justo detrás de una puerta, ahí mismo. Cualquier otro podría entrar y cogerlos, pero ellos tendrían que quedarse allí. Muriendo._

_Yo no me quedaría._

_Pero cuando llegué al formulario de Han no pude obligarme a firmarla. Eso sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y aún así no tenía ningún poder. Ningún poder para salvarle, ni a él ni a cientos de otros._

_Odio sentirme indefensa._

_Así que pedí a Rieekan, que estaba conmigo, también firmando, que falsificara mi firma. Me miró fijamente y tuve que explicarme. La firmó, sin decir nada. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giró a mirarme de una manera tan larga e inquisitiva que me hizo sentir desnuda. Luego habló._

_"Estás totalmente enamorada de ese chico¿verdad?"_

_Se marchó antes de que pudiera recuperarme y contestar. En la habitación vacía mi "no" sonó hueco. Falso._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón**

**Día 10, mes 4, año 3042**

**Dije una vez que Leia me atraía. Mentí. No era verdad. O, al menos, ya no es verdad.**

**Hay una nueva serie de medidas, que dicen que nosotros, los soldados "no oficiales", no merecemos el mismo tratamiento que el resto de este triste grupo. Eso significa que ni rescates, ni hospitales. Maldición¡ni siquiera podemos tomar la comida ni beber el agua!**

**Probablemente sea sólo algún tipo de intriga para obligarnos a unirnos a la Rebelión. Apuesto a que fue a la propia Leia a la que se le ocurrió el maldito plan, y todo por fastidiarme. (La mujer todavía no ha superado el asunto del Día de los Enamorados. Kest, que ya han pasado nueve días.) Para tratarse de una Rebelión en lucha contra el Imperio, ésta es una política bastante imperial.**

**Bueno, pues espero que sea feliz; yo me voy. No me importa lo que diga Chewie. No me importa mi conciencia; yo mismo la enterraré si hace falta. Maldita sea, incluso le escribiré una elegía si hace falta.**

**Chúpate esa, princesa.**

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1315 horas, día 10, mes 4, año 3042**

Capitán Han Solo:

Su próxima misión consiste en recoger un cargamento de provisiones en Ord Requet. Nuestro contacto se encontrará con usted en la ciudad de Pquan, en la cara sur del planeta. La fecha de partida es dentro de tres días, el día 13 del mes 4.

El Alto Mando

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1423 horas, día 10, mes 4, año 3042**

Princesa,

¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Marcer Kit, la chica de Recursos. ¿La que te prestó ese vestido que te pusiste en la ceremonia de Yavin 4 porque no tenías nada de ropa?

Bueno, las chicas y yo hemos oído lo que pasó el Día de los Enamorados. Ya sabes¿lo de Solo y Gin? Y hemos decidido que necesitas una inyección de estrógenos. Así que nos gustaría que te pasaras por mi módulo para una noche tranquila sólo con chicas. Ya sabes¿algo así como una bienvenida femenina a la rebelión?

Aunque ya has luchado con nosotros antes... bueno, da igual.

Somos conscientes de que la bienvenida llega con casi un mes de retraso pero nos gustaría que vinieras.

-M.K.

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa_

_Día 11, mes 4, año 3042_

_Odio las reuniones de mujeres._

_Cada vez que se junta un grupo de mujeres, su crueldad aumenta proporcionalmente a su número. Es como si se alimentaran de la brutalidad de las demás. Puede llegar a dar bastante miedo._

_Me pregunto si yo también me vuelvo más desagradable en grupos grandes de gente. Se lo pregunté a Han y me dijo que no, que era imposible que yo me volviera todavía más desagradable. Pero sonreía al decirlo, haciéndome olvidar que me estaba insultando. Sus sonrisas siempre me hacen olvidar._

_Vuelvo a hablar con Han, y todo por culpa de ese grupo de gallinitas crueles. Imagino que eso demuestra que sirven para algo._

_Marcer Kit, también conocida como M.K., me invitó a su módulo para que conociera a "las chicas". Ella fue quien me prestó el vestido que llevé en la ceremonia de Yavin 4. Recuerdo que entonces me pareció una persona muy nerviosa. Cada una de sus frases terminaba en una interrogación, y no me sorprendió ver que pasaba lo mismo en su mensaje. Padre siempre decía que la gente que pregunta demasiado no tiene mente propia. Me pregunto si eso es aplicable aquí._

_Bueno, cuando recibí la invitación estaba bastante cansada de todo lo masculino, así que acepté. Además, recuerdo haber pensado, "Nunca he tenido muchas amigas; esta puede ser mi oportunidad para cambiarlo." Olvidé, convenientemente, que la razón por la que nunca he tenido demasiadas amigas en el pasado es porque no puedo aguantar a mi propio sexo. Especialmente si viene en masa._

_Oh, Leia¿cuándo aprenderás?_

_Así que fui a las 2100 al módulo de M.K. Antes de que la puerta se hubiera acabado de abrir un grupo de formas de vida con máscaras de barro y uñas pintadas y cabellos en rulos (a quienes el universo engañosamente se refiere como hembras humanas) me había agarrado y llevado a un mundo de uñas falsas y rizadores._

_Al principio estuvo bien. Sobreviví a los seis cambios de peinado, a las cuatro máscaras de barro, a las dos manicuras, y al rato de confesiones. Luego nos dijeron a todas que "nos pusiéramos los pijamas y nos acomodáramos en el sofá" porque íbamos a ver un holo-vid._

_Oh oh._

_Verás, mi pijama es una camiseta de tirantes de la Alianza y unos pantalones. Hasta ahí todo bien, e incluso menos revelador que lo que llevaban muchas de las demás, pero había olvidado algo: se me ve parte de la espalda cuando lo llevo puesto._

_A eso de mitad del holo-vid alguien me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro:_

_Ella¿Qué tienes en la espalda, chica?_

_Yo: ..._

_Ella: Eh, Graci, mírale la espalda._

_Graci: Toma ya, chica. ¿Qué es eso? M.K., ven a ver._

_Pronto había un corrillo de chicas mirando mi espalda. O, más bien, mirando mi columna vertebral._

_Supe inmediatamente qué era lo que estaban mirando: las pequeñas marcas a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, hechas por los droides pinchándome con sus agujas. Pero no se lo iba a contar._

_Me marché bastante rápido. No puedo recordar qué excusa di. Quizás incluso se me olvidó darla. Estaba asustada. Asustada de que descubrieran lo de la tortura, que descubrieran que soy diferente, no como ella. Que descubrieran que me pongo a gritar y a temblar cuando veo imágenes de Darte Vader. Que descubrieran que necesito que un terapista me ayude a seguir adelante._

_No sabía dónde ir. Estaba aturdida, así que me dirigí instintivamente al Halcón. Luke me había contado antes que esa noche iría a ver a Han. Pero no quería ver a Luke. Necesitaba a Han; a Han, que hiciera algún chiste estúpido a mi costa; Han, para discutir con él y me pudiera olvidar de todo; Han, que me dirigiera su sonrisa torcida._

_Imagino que me había visto venir, porque estaba esperándome en la rampa. No puedo lograr acordarme de qué dijimos, todo lo que sé es que sus ojos eran preciosos y que no dejaban de mirarme por todas partes, conmigo allí en pijama. Pero de alguna manera, como siempre, acabamos peleándonos por algún asunto trivial. Cuando me giré para marcharme me sujetó la mano, y lo siguiente que sé es que acabé en sus brazos, agarrándome a él, llorando._

_Cuando acabé me invitó a que pasara y tomara algo. Un tanto vacilante le pregunté a Han, con un whisky corelliano en la mano, si podía dormir en su catre libre. Le dije que era porque tenía miedo de volver a mi módulo vestida sólo con el pijama. Pero no era verdad. Tenía miedo de las pesadillas que seguramente me acompañarían cuando estuviera de vuelta en mi propia cama. Sola._

_Se rió y dijo que tendría que compartir cama con alguien porque Luke estaba inconsciente en el catre extra. Me reí y le dije que no pasaba nada. Seguimos hablando, pero sabía que estábamos los dos preguntándonos con quién acabaría durmiendo._

_Cuando los dos acordamos que era hora de dormir (a las tres de la mañana, ni más ni menos), me disculpé para ir al lavabo. Cuando volví al camarote dormitorio me encontré a Han ya en la cama. Estaba dudando junto a quién dormir cuando Han tomó la decisión por mí:_

_"Vas a dormir con Luke¿no?"_

_Me sorprendí, así que le pregunté que le había hecho pensar eso. Se sonrojó y contestó "Bueno. Ya sabes. Es lo que hiciste en el viaje a Yavin 4..."_

_Tenía razón, dormí en la misma cama que Luke en ese viaje. Pero eso fue porque me fiaba de él más que de Han, y era más joven, así que había menos posibilidades de que hiciera algo objetable. Ayer por la noche, sin embargo, Han parecía mucho más atractivo que un Luke que no dejaba de roncar y babear. Eso era todo. Ésa fue la única razón por la que hice lo que hice._

_"Déjame un hueco, chico volador."_

_Luke tuvo que sorprenderse bastante cuando se despertó esta mañana. Pero como es mi querido y dulce Luke no dijo nada._

_De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, Han podría haber dormido al lado de Luke. Qué raro que no lo pensáramos en ese momento. Así que Han y yo hemos acordado una tregua, más o menos. Por ahora, claro._

_Sabes, para una persona que no sabía cómo empezar una entrada al principio de este diario, he recorrido un largo camino._

_Creo que voy a despedir a mi terapista por hacerme esto._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón**

**Día 15, mes 4, año 3042**

**La atracción está de vuelta con toda su fuerza, y a mi conciencia no le ha gustado la elegía.**

**No es del todo mi culpa; un hombre tiene sus límites. Y resulta que Leia en pijama no entra dentro de esos límites. Y dormir junto a Leia en pijama, escuchándola respirar y moverse, mandó esos límites al infierno.**

**Así que eso es por lo que estoy aquí, en una misión de recogida de provisiones para la Alianza. Kest, si ahora mismo me pidieran que volara a uno de los nueve infiernos de Corellia, lo haría.**

**Hace un par de noches, después de que Luke cayera de bruces en mi catre libre, Leia apareció en la rampa del Halcón. E iba en pijama. ¡¡En pijama!!**

**La cantidad de piel de Leia que podía ver me dejó mudo durante un rato, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba hablándome sobre la misión de aprovisionamiento que se me había encomendado, y sobre si iba a hacerla o no.**

**Qué. Cojones.**

**¿Viene en mitad de la noche y se pone a hablarme de una misión de aprovisionamiento? Dioses, nunca entenderé a las mujeres.**

**Claro que logré meter la pata antes de que mi cabeza pudiera siquiera notar que había lágrimas en esos ojazos suyos. Dije algo del estilo de "No pienso ir a ninguna misión, gracias a tu maldita medida nueva", aunque con más tacos. Leia se giró y se intentó ir. Pero no podía dejarla ir así, de modo que le cogí la mano.**

**De alguna manera acabó llorando en mis brazos. Leia. Su Alteza y Grandeza, su Excelencia, en mis brazos. Llorando.**

**Aunque no es que me queje.**

**Susurré cosas consoladoras contra su pelo, que llevaba suelto por primera vez desde que la conocí. Olía maravillosamente.**

**La llevé dentro y le ofrecí lo que parecía una muy necesitada copa. Sabes, recordando todo de lo que hablamos esa noche, ni siquiera llegué a descubrir por qué estaba allí, por qué estaba tan afectada.**

**A eso de mitad de la conversación Leia me miró y me preguntó tímidamente si se podía quedar a dormir en el Halcón esa noche. ¿Has cogido eso? Lo pidió tímidamente. Leia Organa y tímidamente no tendrían que ir juntos en la misma frase. Sith, me pregunto qué le pasaría esa noche. Tuvo que ser malo.**

**Dije que sí, claro. Probablemente es inmoral, o algo, dejar que una mujer emocionalmente agotada y levemente borracha (eh, no es mi culpa que no dejara de beber whisky; podría haber dicho que no cuando se lo serví) duerma en la misma habitación que uno. Pero tampoco es como si estuviera intentando emborracharla lo suficiente para que me dejara hacerle el amor.**

**Pero, ya sabes, si insiste¿qué puede hacer un hombre?**

**(Claro que resulta que no insistió. Imagino la cantidad de suerte de un hombre en una noche está limitada.)**

**Leia tenía que decidir con quién iba a dormir, porque Luke seguía roncando en el catre extra. Lo comenté, diciendo que probablemente acabaría durmiendo con Luke. Se giró hacia mí y me preguntó por qué había dicho eso. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea del por qué. Imagino que porque durmió con Luke de camino a Yavin 4. Al menos, eso es lo que contesté.**

**Entonces Leia me dijo que dejara espacio en la cama y se tumbó a mi lado.**

**Está claro que hay alguien controlando las cosas allí arriba a quien le gusto.**

**Esa noche no dormí en absoluto; no hice más que mirarla. Tuve que contenerme para no tomarla entre mis brazos y enterrar la cara en su pelo. Y soy excelente conteniéndome, la verdad.**

**Después de todo, sólo lo hice cuatro veces esa noche.**

**Leia tiene un sueño muy profundo.**

**Un momento, hay una nave extraña siguiéndonos. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Chew-**

* * *

**Transcripción de Reunión: **Sobre la Captura del capitán Han Solo. 

Declaración: En este punto es únicamente posible pensar que el capitán Han Solo ha sido capturado por los imperiales.


	6. Todo vale en el Amor y los Debates

**Capítulo 6: Todo vale en el Amor y los Debates**

**Transcripción de Reunión:** Sobre si rescatar o no al capitán Han Solo.

Transcrito por Wes Janson. (El mecanógrafo habitual está enfermo de gripe boolárica.)

**Mon Mothma (mirando por encima del hombro del mecanógrafo):** No necesitas transcribir eso, Janson. No nos importa quién lo esté haciendo. Espera¿por qué estás escribiendo lo que digo? El debate ni siquiera ha comenzado. Para. ¡Para ya!

**Janson:** Me dijeron que escribiera todo.

**Mon Mothma:** ¿Cómo puedes hablar y escribir a la vez?

**Janson:** No me elegiste para esto porque sí.

**Mon Mothma:** No te elegí. Tú te presentantes voluntario. Ahora escribe el resumen.

(Se coloca junto al codo del mecanógrafo, al parecer con la intención de leer todo lo que éste escriba.)

El capitán Han Solo, piloto del Halcón Milenario, inició una misión de recogida de provisiones en Ord Requet para la Alianza el día13 del mes 4 del año 3042. Su obligación consistía en encontrarse con un contacto de la Alianza, cuya identidad permanecerá en el anonimato, en la ciudad de Pquan. El contacto ha declarado que efectivamente se encontró con el capitán Solo, y que el intercambio de provisiones se llevó a cabo. El capitán Solo se puso en contacto con la Alianza por última vez el día 15 del mes 4 del año 3042. Se ha informado acerca de la presencia de cazas imperiales en el sector del espacio en que se encontraba.

La senadora/princesa Leia Organa considera que es nuestro deber rescatar al capitán Solo. Sin embargo, la comandante suprema Mon Mothma piensa que la Rebelión no es responsable de Han Solo. Afirma que se basa para ello en el reciente Estatus no Oficial, por el que se declaró que la Rebelión no rescataría a ningún soldado que no se hubiera afiliado oficialmente. (Lo cual es, si se me permite decirlo, un montón de mier-

**Mon Mothma (todavía mirando por encima del hombro del mecanógrafo):** No, no se te permite decirlo.

Este debate tiene lugar para ayudar a que la Alianza alcance una decisión. El debate no hubiera tenido lugar de no haber sido porque el piloto Luke Skywalker y la senadora/princesa Leia Organa amenazaron con coger una nave e ir ellos mismos. En un intento de detener esto, la comandante suprema Mon Mothma decidió convocar el debate.

**Mon Mothma (todavía mirando por encima del hombro del mecanógrafo. Es una mujer decidida.):** No puedes escribir eso. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

**Janson:** Luke.

Los miembros del Alto Mando están empezando a entrar en la sala, que hasta el momento se encontraba vacía a excepción de Mon Mothma y este humilde mecanógrafo. El general Jan Dodonna parece preocupado y se sienta al final de la mesa, lejos del mecanógrafo y de Mon Mothma. La senadora/princesa Leia Organa y el piloto Luke Skywalker entran tras el general. La princesa va de la mano de Luke (es un bastardo con suerte) y parece furiosa. Luke parece preocupado. Ambos se sientan junto a este mecanógrafo.

**Skywalker:** Hola, Wes.

**Janson:** Hola, Luke, Leia.

**Princesa Leia:** Sabes, creo que se supone que no tienes que escribir lo que estamos diciendo.

**Janson:** Oh, bueno.

**Skywalker:** Escribes muy rápido.

**Janson:** Gracias.

Durante este intercambio el resto del Consejo ha terminado de entrar en la sala y se ha sentado en torno a la mesa. Mon Mothma se pone en pie.

**Mon Mothma:** Como todos sabéis, estamos reunidos para debatir acerca de si enviar o no naves para rescatar al capitán Han Solo del Halcón Milenario.

El capitán Solo es un miembro no oficial de la Alianza, y dada la reciente política en relación con el llamado Estatus no Oficial, no es deber de la Alianza acudir en ayuda del capitán. No veo la necesidad de este debate.

**Princesa Leia (poniéndose en pie. Oh, cielos, parece enfadada.):** Ésa es una política ridícula, degradante e injusta con nuestros muchos miembros no oficiales. Sería inmoral no rescatar al capitán.

**Rieekan:** Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que tener en cuenta, además, que si no rescatamos al capitán, corremos el riesgo de que confiese nuestra posición. No tiene sentido no intentar un rescate.

**Dodonna:** Sí, pero también existe la posibilidad de que el intento de rescate falle. Además, si rescatáramos al capitán tendríamos que revocar esas medidas.

**Skywalker (furioso):** Eh, estoy totalmente a favor de eso.

**Mon Mothma:** Por favor. No podemos revocar esas medidas de ninguna manera.

**Skywalker:** ¿Por qué no? Son medidas estúpidas. (Éste es un argumento excelente.)

La princesa Leia pone la mano sobre el brazo de Luke, probablemente para contenerle. Muy bien, vale, pero¿quién la contendrá a ella?

**Princesa Leia:** Estoy de acuerdo. Se trata de una política apresurada y creada en un intento desesperado de ahorrar créditos. No veo por qué debermos...

**Dodonna (interrumpiéndola. Hay que ver la falta de educación que hay aquí.):** Necesitaríamos días para revocar las medidas. Solo podría estar muerto para entonces.

**Mon Mothma:** Me gustaría señalar que la princesa y Skywalker tienen una postura un tanto parcial en este asunto.

**Princesa Leia (maldición, ahora está enfadada):** Oh, eso es una...

**Mon Mothma (pobre Leia, nadie la deja hablar):** ¿No sois dos de los amigos más cercanos de Solo?

Silencio. Parece un empate.

Bueno, de hecho, probablemente la única razón por la que Leia no ha contestado es porque Skywalker le ha tapado la boca con la mano.

Rieekan se acerca a la princesa y le susurra algo al oído, y Skywalker aparta la mano. (Probablemente ella se la haya mordido.) La cara de Leia se ilumina, y sonríe.

**Princesa Leia:** De hecho, Mon Mothma, creo que conviene que envíes ya esas naves. Verás, nunca he firmado el formulario que dice que la Alianza no es responsable del capitán.

**Mon Mothma:** Pero si lo tengo aquí mismo, y ésa es ciertamente...

**Leia (interrumpiéndola. ¡Arriba, Leia!):** Ésa no es mi firma, es de Rieekan. Le pedí que falsificara mi firma.

**Mon Mothma:** ¿Es esto cierto, Rieekan?

Rieekan asiente con la cabeza.

**Dodonna (al parecer aliviado):** Bueno, esto lo decide todo. Enviaremos a nuestros cazas con planes para rescatar al capitán Solo. Revocaré las medidas lo antes posible. Nunca me gustaron demasiado.

**Janson:** ¿Puedo parar ya?

**Princesa Leia (sonriendo):** Sí. Ya puedes.

* * *

**Hospital Base: Ingreso de Pacientes **

**Nombre del Paciente:** Solo, Han  
**Problema:** ligera contusión  
**Causa del Problema:** golpeado en la cabeza con una pistola.

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 19, mes 4, año 3042_

_  
Está bien, está bien¡está bien!_

_Han está bien._

_Le capturaron los imperiales. Resulta que no sabían que estaba con la Alianza; pensaban que estaba haciendo contrabando de especias. Fue bastante fácil que Wedge les convenciera de que éramos las autoridades reales, y que nosotros nos encargaríamos del arresto. Respecto a Han, ya ha vuelto a la normalidad, y se está quejando de tener que permanecer en el hospital._

_Pero no puedo superar lo que me asusté cuando descubrí que le habían capturad._

_Me dio miedo lo asustada que estaba, lo que no tiene ningún sentido._

_En la última sesión mi terapista me preguntó sobre eso. Tiene un montón de locas teorías al respecto, una de las cuales dice que me da miedo dejar que la gente se acerque a mí debido a lo que ocurrió con Alderaan. Piensa que tengo miedo de tener relaciones cercanas porque me asusta que mis seres queridos mueran._

_A mí no me suena tan loco. Después de todo, aquí estamos en mitad de una guerra. La gente muere a derecha y a izquierda y al centro, lo que quiere decir que éste no es el mejor momento para, digamos, caer enamorada._

_Temo que eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo; caer. Caer rápido. Y si no me mantengo indiferente, caeré tan lejos que nunca seré capaz de sujetarme. Detenerme. Temo que si continúo así llegue un momento en que me golpee contra el suelo._

_Porque no puedes seguir cayendo para siempre sin golpearte contra algo._

_Aunque pudiera estar equivocada. Nunca antes me he enamorado._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 20, mes 4, año 3042**

**Odio a los imperiales.**

**Menuda panda de idiota; ni siquiera lograron descubrir que estoy con la rebelión. Así que qué hicieron sino pegarme en la cabeza con una pistola.**

**No recuerdo demasiado después de esto; normal, estaba inconsciente. Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital base, y adivina quién estaba sentada en una silla junto a mí, dormida.**

**Leia Organa.**

**Una escena bastante agradable con la que despertarse, sobretodo porque lo último que recordaba haber visto era un montón de imperiales feos. Pero tenía que preguntarme:**

**Por.**

**Qué.**

**Infiernos.**

**Estaba.**

**Yo.**

**Allí.**

**Quiero decir¿qué había de esas nuevas medidas¿Qué pasaba con ellas¿Estaba muerto¿Estaba en el cielo? Con la cantidad de blanco que tenía alrededor era perfectamente posible.**

**Pude seguir allí tumbado y disfrutando de la vista durante una hora. Maldita sea, esa mujer es preciosa. Luego vinieron Luke, Wes y Wedge, y mientras Leia dormía me explicaron qué había pasado. Resulta que, por un detalle técnico, Leia me ha salvado la vida.**

**¿Qué te parece, eh?**

**En cualquier caso, siempre puedo marcharme dentro de un par de semanas.**

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 2108 horas, día 21, mes 4, año 3042  
**

Venid todos y apostad acerca de la Princesa y el Pirata. Hay cuatro categorías sobre las que podéis apostar, y aquí están. Podéis cambiar vuestra apuesta en cualquier momento.

Éstas son las categorías:

1. Se Matarán Entre Ellos En Una Semana (Dos Semanas, Tres Semanas - Tú Eliges)

2. Entre Las Sábanas En Una Semana (Dos Semanas, Tres Semanas - Tú Eliges)

3. Matarse Entre Ellos En Un Día (Dos Días, Tres Días - Tú Eliges)

4. Entre Las Sábanas En Un Día (Dos Días, Tres Días - Tú Eliges)

Janson


	7. Las Fiestas Ilegales Tienen su Utilidad

**Capítulo 7: Las Fiestas Ilegales Tienen su Utilidad**

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 5, mes 5, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Hay una pequeña playa al sur de la localización de nuestra base actual que tiene el potencial de ser una zona de aterrizaje para nuestras naves. Sin embargo, necesitamos que se limpie la zona antes de empezar a construir. Todos los que deseen formar parte de un comité especial encargado de esta limpieza pueden firmar la lista anexa.

El Alto Mando

* * *

**Lista de Voluntarios para Limpieza:**

1. Darth Vader

2. Palpatine

3. Darth Palpy

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0741 horas, día 6, mes 5, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

La falta de respuesta a la petición de voluntarios para la limpieza de la zona de aterrizaje es una desgracia. Nunca derrotaremos al Imperio mientras sigamos evitando una tarea tan simple como es recoger madera en una playa. La fecha de limpieza se ha fijado oficialmente en el día 8, mes 5. Para los que no sepan contar, eso os da dos días para firmar. Si nadie se ha presentado voluntario para entonces nos veremos obligados a empezar a elegir a gente forzosamente.

El Alto Mando

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0741 horas, día 6, mes 5, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN,

Wes Janson al habla.

Para todos los interesados, el día 8 habrá una fiesta en la playa, con música, baile, y chicas en bikini. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Vuestra entrada es vuestra firma en el formulario de voluntarios para la limpieza. Pero no os preocupéis; la playa estará limpia mucho antes de que lleguen los primeros fiesteros. Así que venid todos, y recordad, mantenedlo en secreto de los peces gordos.

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1004 horas, día 6, mes 5, año 3042**

Mon Mothma,

Felicidades por semejante mensaje inspirador; no se puede negar que hayas logrado que nuestros soldados respondan. Nunca he visto que tanta gente se presentara voluntaria para algo así.

J. Dodonna

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0902 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Eh, Leia¿irás mañana a la fiesta?

Solo

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0904 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Han, ya tenéis mucha suerte con que no os haya denunciado.

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0907 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Oh, vamos, Alteza. Luke va a ir. Será divertido.

Solo

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0909 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Han, si sigues así lo que será divertido es cómo sonará mi puño cuando conecte con tu mandíbula.

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0910 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

¡Por favor!

Solo

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0911 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Si eso te hace callar...

Leia

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0913 horas, día 7, mes 5, año 3042**

Te veré allí, princesa.

Solo

* * *

**Observaciones de Guardia:  
2021 horas, día 8, mes 5, año 3042**

Esta noche los pasillos están muy silenciosos. Qué raro.

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 9, mes 5, año 3042_

_Puede que las fiestas ilegales tengan su utilidad. Lo que es cierto es que que la mitad de la base, yo incluida, lleve toda la mañana de resaca, no es nada útil._

_Bueno, al menos fue divertido. Justo como Han dijo que sería._

_Me encontré con él y con Luke a la entrada de mi módulo, y fuimos juntos a la playa. Cuando llegamos la fiesta ya había empezado; había gente bailando por todas partes, e incluso unas cuantas personas nadando. No sé cómo, pero Wes había conseguido una barra de bar completa allí, en la arena. ¡Con taburetes incluídos!_

_Han sugirió que fuéramos al bar, pero cuando me giré a mirar a Luke le vi contemplando el lago con la boca abierta._

_"Nunca he visto tanta junta en un sitio. ¿De dónde ha venido?"_

_Habíamos olvidado que un granjero de humedad de Tatooine no podía haber visto tanta agua en su vida. Han le dijo, medio en broma, que se podía nadar en ella, y Luke fue corriendo hacia el agua. Han y yo nos miramos, con un suspiro falso, y luego Han tiró de mí para que me sentara con él en la arena y nos dedicamos a mirar los intentos que hacía Luke de nadar. Era agradable estar sentada allí con Han. Cómodo. Casi parecíamos dos padres vigilando a su hijo hiperactivo mientras jugaba._

_"¡Vamos, Han, Leia¡Venid!"_

_Nunca perdonaré a Luke por dar esa idea a Han._

_Nunca perdonaré a Han por hacer lo que hizo._

_Han me tiró al agua, ropas incluidas, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Luego se lanzó detrás de mí. Al principio me molesté, pero es bastante difícil mantenerse enfadada cuando Han Solo se dedica a empujarte de un lado a otro en el agua. Me lanzaron de unos a otros; fui de Han a Luke, y a Wes, y a Wedge; los dos se nos habían unido en el agua. Me sentía el juguete favorito de todos. Dealguna manera, siempre acababa en los brazos de Han; era como si los demás me cedieran a él, como si supieran algo que nosotros no sabemos. Era extraño. Aunque tengo que admitir que lo prefería. Prefería a Han. Era el más cuidadoso conmigo._

_Después de nadar fuimos al bar, y el resto de la noche es un borrón por culpa del alcohol. Aunque recuerdo haber bailado con Han. Haber bailado justo al borde de la playa, medio dentro y medio fuera del agua._

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 9, mes 5, año 3042**

**Despertarse con dolor de cabeza y sin recordar nada es una mala experiencia. Despertarse con dolor de cabeza y recordando a Leia empapada y con la ropa pegándosele al cuerpo es una buena experiencia. Una experiencia muy buena, de hecho.**

**La fiesta estuvo muy bien. Tengo que acordarme de felicitar a Wes.**

**La verdad es que no puedo acabarme de creer que lograra convencer a Leia para que viniera. Sith, esa mujer está decidida a divertirse lo menos posible. Pero valió la pena. ¡Vaya si valió la pena!**

**Me gané el llevarla por el agua, sujetarla mientras ella se dedicaba a gritar a Wes por hacerle ahogadillas, y me gané el verla sonreír y que me rodeara con sus brazos. Sólo para mantener el equilibrio, claro.**

**Después, más tarde, cuando los dos logramos acabar algo más que un poco borracho, me dejó bailar con ella y oler el perfume de su pelo.**

**Maldita sea, he caído hasta el fondo. Esta mujer está fuera de mi alcance. ¡Atrás, colega! Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.**

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 0957 horas, día 9, mes 5, año 3042**

Resultados de las apuestas:

**Se Matarán Entre Ellos En Una Semana** 1 apuesta

**Entre Las Sábanas En Una Semana** 24 apuestas

**Se Matarán Entre Ellos En Un Día** 0 apuestas

**Entre Las Sábanas En Un Día** 52 apuestas

Hmm... Me pregunto si Han es consciente de que acabará acostándose con una princesa.

Wes Janson

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1143 horas, día 10, mes 5, año 3042**

Eh, Wes¿puedes cambiar mi apuesta a la tercera opción?

Luke

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1145 horas, día 10, mes 5, año 3042**

¿Para qué?

Wes

* * *

**Mensaje enviado a las 1146 horas, día 10, mes 5, año 3042**

Venga, Wes. Seguro que les oyes gritar.

Luke

* * *

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 10, mes 5, año 3042_

_Le odio. ¡Y odio la harina!_

_¡Mi ropa ha quedado hecha una pena!_

* * *

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 10, mes 5, año 3042**

**¡Tengo el cerebro de un bantha!**

**Eso es lo que Leia me ha llamado hoy: cerebro de bantha. Imagino que eso es lo que empeñarse en no soltar tacos hace a una persona; te obliga a inventarte nuevos insultos, así que creas unos cuantos nuevos.**

**Creo que Leia cubierta de harina y gritándome insultos caseros es una de las cosas más sensuales que he visto.**

**Tienes que tener bastante imaginación para que se te ocurran nombres como ése. Le dije que si patentara un par de ellos acabaría amasando una fortuna, y me respondió tirándome una bola de masa. Después de conseguir salir de la línea de fuego le pregunté por qué había hecho eso. Me dijo que por venganza.**

**No es como si yo hubiera pretendido rebozarla de harina. Es culpa suya por ponerse en medio.**

**Había venido al Halcón un rato antes, sin motivo alguno. Como yo estaba preparando tques corellianos se sentó en el mostrador a mirar.**

**Supongo que entonces dejé de prestar atención.**

**Supongo que me distraje, mirándola.**

**Sith, fuera lo que fuera, la manché con harina. ¡Con un poco de harina totalmente inofensiva!**

**Luego me lanzó una bola de masa, y después de eso todo fue el infierno en la tierra. Así que ahora estoy aquí sentado, escribiendo esto, cubierto de harina y mantequilla y, creo, un poco de sal. ¿De dónde ha salido la sal?**

**Leia se marchó hace un rato. Parecía una de esas abominables bestias de las nieves, sólo que un poco más baja. Sonreía.**

**En todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que la conocí nunca la había visto sonreír tanto como hoy.**


	8. Soldados Anónimos

**Capítulo 8: Soldados Anónimos**

**Mensaje enviado a las 0600 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

ATENCIÓN REBELDES:

Necesitamos voluntarios para una misión a Keailon, preferiblemente un varón y una mujer humanos dado que la población mayoritaria de Keailon es humanoide. Tendrán necesidad de tener una alta capacidad de actuación, pues se harán pasar por un matrimonio.

El Alto Mando

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1550 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Wes, chico, han pasado cuatro meses desde que se te ocurrió lo de las apuestas, y todavía no ha habido nada de acción. ¡Dijiste que esto era algo seguro! Si Han y Leia _están_ juntos, lo ocultan muy bien. Pero que muy bien. Hobbie y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo hiciste a propósito. Vamos, ¿cuánto dinero llevas ganado como encargado de las apuestas? Eres un maldito-

Eh, Wes. Ése era Wedge; éste es Hobs, y yo también tengo un mensaje para ti:

¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Debo créditos a todo el mundo, tú incluido. Wedge ya ha comentado que hemos estado hablando de ti y de la cantidad de créditos que se han tirado a la basura gracias a tu plan, desgraciado. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de arreglar la situación es contarle a Han lo que has hecho. Oh, no te preocupes, niño, enterraremos lo que quede de ti.

Arregla esto.

Wedge y Hobbie

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1554 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Chicos, chicos, chicos.

No os preocupéis. Me aseguraré de que acaban juntos. Tened fe; he preguntado a Luke, y me ha dicho que aunque todavía se pelean, definitivamente hay algo entre ellos. ¿Lo pilláis?

Se gustan

Vamos, habéis visto la manera que tiene Han de mirar a Leia cada vez que la ve pasar, cómo se roza contra ella cuando se cruzan en los pasillos. Por no mencionar cómo corre Leia a abrazarle cada vez que él vuelve de una misión de aprovisionamiento, y cómo le sonríe cuando cree que nadie la ve. Y todos hemos visto cómo se pelean. Chicos, la gente sólo se pelea tanto por dos razones: se odian a muerte, o hay algo de tensión sexual sin resolver en el asunto. Ya sabéis dónde he puesto mi dinero.

Además, ya llevan dando vueltas en círculo el uno alrededor de la otra por cinco meses. Sólo necesitamos darles un empujoncito.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1556 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Cuéntanos, Janson. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Hobs y Wedge

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1557 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

¿Es que nadie ha leído el mensaje de hoy del Alto Mando?

Qué pregunta más tonta. No importa.

Venid aquí, creo que tengo un plan.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1634 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Mon Mothma,

La princesa y yo estaremos encantados de encargarnos de la misión de Keailon.

Han Solo

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1821 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Wes,

Wedge me ha contado vuestro plan y me ha enseñado el mensaje, y déjame que te diga que no va a funcionar. Para empezar, Han no escribe así. ¿Y qué crees que hará cuando se entere de que fuisteis vosotros quienes escribisteis ese mensaje?

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1825 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Sabes, Luke, para alguien que cree en la Fuerza la verdad es que no tienes demasiada fe. Rieekan ha dicho que irá el mismo a pedirles que participen en la misión (ya sabes lo bueno que es Rieekan en ese tipo de peticiones que son en realidad una orden) sin decirles que, supuestamente, ya se han presentado voluntarios. Resulta que Rieekan lleva algún tiempo intentando liarles. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos de que no se encuentren con Mon Mothma, y ya está.

Además, tú también estás apostando. No me vengas con el acto de chico de granja inocente.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1827 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Lo siento por Han y Leia. La base entera está intentando que acaben juntos.

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1827 horas, día 23, mes 8, año 3042**

Pobres. No tienen escapatoria.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 24, mes 8, año 3042_

__

He decidido ignorar estudiadamente al capitán Solo durante toda la misión. También evitaré usar su nombre de pila, y evadiré su presencia.

(Lo que no es más que una manera muy fina de decir que: a) Han y yo nos hemos peleado, y b] Ahora mismo estoy escondiéndome en su camarote, como una niña pequeña.)

Dejaré de escribir acerca de él en este momento.

Estamos de camino a Keailon para lo que parece ser una misión muy sencilla. Tenemos que hacernos pasar por un matrimonio, y yo tengo que fingirme una pariente lejana de nuestro contacto. Ella y su marido tienen dos hijos, así que también tenemos que actuar como una pareja dentro de su casa. (¡Oh, sith!) No han dicho a los niños que sus padres nos están ayudando por miedo a una filtración. Por razones de seguridad, a nosotros no se nos dirán sus nombres.

Nuestros contactos nos informarán acerca de los movimientos de los imperiales en su zona para que podamos planear un ataque contra la pequeña base que tienen. Parece que se trata de una planta de fabricación de armamento, así que podría resultar imperativo para nuestras batallas en el fut-

¡Oh, es imposible ignorar a Han! Está paseándose junto a la puerta del camarote y dando golpes en las paredes cada dos minutos. Creo... oh, dioses... creo... ¡ahora se ha puesto a cantar! Lo próximo que hará será entrar aquí y empezar a tirarme del pelo.

La verdad es que es encantador saber que se preocupa lo suficiente para no dejar de molestarme.

La nuestra ha sido una pelea tonta, ¡acerca de cómo nos repartiríamos los catres! Cuando embarqué dejé mis cosas sobre su cama, asumiendo que dormiría en su camarote, como hago siempre que me quedo en el Halcón. Han me siguió dentro de la habitación, con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Le pregunte que qué estaba mirando, y dijo, "Eh, corazón, no tenemos por qué empezar a ser un matrimonio ya, pero si insistes..."

Y entonces, comprensiblemente, exploté. En mi defensa tengo que decir que llevaba un día bastante duro. De hecho, había pasado gran parte del mismo preguntándome cómo se suponía que iba a hacerme pasar por la mujer de Han Solo_, precisamente. ¿No resultará embarazoso?_

Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era pensar que me gustaría demasiado. Que me acostumbraría, y que luego no querría dejar de actuar y volver a la vida real.

Han, como el hombre sensato que es, salió del camarote bastante rápido. Me encerré aquí, y no he salido desde entonces.

Sith. Han acaba de asomarse a la puerta y de decir, en ese quejido de niño suyo:

"Eh, venga, querida. ¿Me has perdonado ya? Puedo cantar un par de pentagramas más, si quieres."

Seré fuerte. Soy una mujer independiente, estoy enfadada con este hombre, no diré que sí, no diré...

Le he dicho que le he perdonado. (Mi independencia y mi fuerza se han marchado de la mano, y todo lo que ha quedado en su lugar es una montaña de hormonas temblorosas, y una nota diciendo que se retiene a Leia por una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo.) Así que ha venido a mi lado, y por una vez hemos mantenido una conversación decente.

Y ahora está leyendo lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro. Lárgate, Han.

Soy Leia Organa y quiero besar a Han Solo porque es tan-

Eso ha sido Han; me ha empujado y ha escrito eso. LÁRGATE.

Se ha ido. Pero volverá. Me pregunto cuánto de lo que pone aquí ha conseguido ver. No puede haber visto la parte de las hormonas, porque la oculté en cuanto le vi entrar. Salvo, claro, que la haya encontrado al escribir lo que ha puesto...

Sith.

Para empeorar todo el asunto, los dos vamos a tener que dormir aquí porque Chewie se queda con una habitación para él solo. Pobre Chewie; mientras estemos de misión tendrá que quedarse sentado en el Halcón y fingir que es parte de la pared. Al menos, eso es lo que dijo Han cuando dije a Chewie que es imperativo que nadie sepa que estamos aquí. Sea como sea, creo que se merece su propio cuarto.

Así que Han dormirá aquí, y yo dormiré en el catre extra. Así que ahora estoy aquí sentada, en mi catre, imaginándome cómo será dormir justo frente a él. Está tan cerca que puedo extender el brazo y tocar su cama; podría incluso tocarle mientras duerme, si quisiera.

Me alegro que duerma tan cerca. Me hace sentir segura saberlo. No me gusta dormir sola. Yo, una senadora asustada de las pesadillas y de la oscuridad. Leia, la princesa que tiene miedo de sus propios demonios.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 9, mes 5, año 3042**

¡Este viaje a Keailon promete!

Parece que será un trabajo fácil de llegar e irnos, una oportunidad de estar con Leia, y una excusa para besarla en público, todo en uno. Tiene que haber algún truco.

Ahora que lo pienso, Rieekan tenía una expresión muy extraña cuando nos dio las instrucciones. ¡Quizás en realidad sea una misión suicida, y nadie nos lo haya dicho! Eso explicaría por qué Luke, Wes, Wedge y Hobbie vinieron a desearme buena suerte.

Por ahora todo está yendo bastante bien. Leia y yo sólo hemos tenido una discusión menor. Bueno, la verdad es que yo la he provocado y ella me ha gritado, pero ya está todo bien.

No sé por qué me empeño en hacer eso, en meterme con ella. Supongo que está bien conseguir una reacción por su parte en vez de que me ignore. Se le pone la cara roja, a veces de tanto gritarme, pero normalmente es porque he tonteado con ella o algo, y entonces se sonroja. Es bastante agradable de mirar. Luego intenta ocultarlo hablándome bruscamente. Pero hoy he descubierto otra manera de conseguir que su bonita cara se sonroje. Es bastante sencillo, la verdad; sólo tengo que decirle un piropo. No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes.

Verás, cuando abrí la puerta de mi camarote para llamarla a cenar, Leia estaba tumbada leyendo algo en un data-pad, y estaba guapísima. Imagino que porque no estaba arrugando la cara para fruncirme el ceño. Así que dije, "Eh, belleza, la cena está lista." Todo muy normal en mí, eso de llamarla por un mote. Pero cuando miré a Su Alteza la vi sonrojándose de la cabeza a los pies. Me llevó un buen rato, pero me di cuenta de que nunca antes la había llamado exactamente así. Y bingo, funciona siempre. La he llamado preciosa unas tres veces y nunca falla: se sonroja, tartamudea, y se mira los pies. ¡Premio!

Y maldita sea, "querida" funciona todavía mejor.

También creo que puede que yo le guste, aunque sea sólo un poco. Antes, cuando me perdonó por provocarla, entré en el camarote. Leia estaba escribiendo en su data-pad. Lo cogí, para ver si me mencionaba alguna vez, y resulta que sí. También había algo acerca de que la convierto en un montón de hormonas. Aquí es cuando lo cogió de nuevo y me dijo que me fuera, ¡pero hay esperanza! Más o menos.

Sith, se me va la cabeza por esta mujer. ¡Y es una princesa! En teoría yo no me tengo que enamorar de las princesas; se supone que ellas se tienen que enamorar de mí.

Puede que tenga que cambiarle el nombre a esta cosa. No se le puede llamar cuaderno de bitácora. Maldita sea, las cosas que te hacen hacer las mujeres.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 2254 horas, día 26, mes 8, año 3042**

Base,

El Halcón ha aterrizado en Keailon.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 2305 horas, día 26, mes 8, año 3042**

Base,

El contacto está aquí; nos ha recibido en el espaciopuerto.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 27, mes 8, año 3042_

__

Escrito en algún momento después de medianoche.

No puedo dormir. Me pregunto si tendré insomnio. Eso sería un tema nuevo para las sesiones de terapia.

La verdad es que lo más probable es que el no poder dormir se deba a que Han está tumbado a mi lado. Hemos tenido que mantener nuestra tapadera de marido y mujer.

Cuando llegamos aquí era demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa que tomar una comida rápida e irnos a dormir. No conozco los nombres de nuestros anfitriones, pero han sido muy amables. El hombre nos recibió en el puerto, y de camino a su casa nos contó que él y su esposa están muy contentos de poder ayudar a la rebelión. También dijo que tendría que hacerme pasar por una prima de su mujer inmediatamente, porque los dos niños estaban esperando despiertos para conocernos. Han y yo intercambiamos una mirada al oírnos.

Cuando entramos por la puerta la mujer me abrazó. Después de presentarla a mi "marido", usando su nombre falso, Tex, me fijé en las dos caritas que no dejaban de mirarnos.

¡La verdad es que los dos niños son un par de elementos! Estaban eufóricos, tanto por poder conocernos a Han y a mí como por la perspectiva de poder quedarse despiertos hasta tarde. La niñita, la más joven y valiente de los dos, se sentó en mi regazo mientras Han y yo tomábamos una cena rápida. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que jugué con niños, pero lo recordé con bastante facilidad. La hice saltar en mi rodilla, sujetando sus manos pegajosas y respirando en su aliento de bebé, y me encontré deseando tener niños. Deseando una familia.

Han lo tuvo más difícil con el niño, que tendrá unos cinco años. Parecía haber desarrollado un caso grave de mudez, y Han se vio obligado a mantener una conversación que más bien parecía un monólogo.

De alguna manera acabamos en el sofá frente al holovisor, viendo las noticias. Estaba tan atenta al bebé que no prestaba atención a la conversación. La niña estaba demostrando su aprecio rodeándome el cuello con los brazos y dándome besos pegajosos. Lo admito; está bien tener un fan, aunque sólo tenga dos años.

Sin embargo, las noticias cambiaron a un reportaje acerca de la rebelión. La mujer se apresuró a cambiar el canal, pero no lo logró antes de que su hijo pronunciara sus primeras palabras desde que llegamos a la casa:

"Papá, ¿crees que venceremos a los rebeldes? Los odio."

Su madre se apresuró a hacerle callar, y luego nos miró, nerviosa. (Es curioso cómo cuando pienso en Han y en mí pienso en nosotros. Tengo que perder esa costumbre.) Le pedí que me acompañara a la cocina.

Cuando entramos le dije que lo mejor sería que se explicara, y rápido. Lo hizo. En un susurro, con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, me contó que en una ciudad ocupada por los imperiales es demasiado peligroso que los niños pequeños tengan nociones políticas. Dijo que hace unos años mataron a toda una familia porque el profesor del hijo había contado a los imperiales que el niño decía cosas rebeldes en el patio.

"No sabes lo difícil que es ver a tus hijos crecer siguiendo a esos monstruos."

Puede que sea una tonta por creerla, puede que nos maten mientras dormimos, puede que los imperiales estén viniendo hacia aquí en este preciso momento, pero de alguna manera lo dudo. Tiene sentido proteger a tus hijos, incluso hasta ese extremo.

Éste es el motivo por el que estamos luchando contra el Imperio: para que los padres no tengan que ceder sus hijos al enemigo para mantenerlos a salvo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 27, mes 8, año 3042**

Cachorro, yo escribir aquí para mejorar mi Básico.

Escribes cosas raras aquí. Sobre la princesita. Sabes, creo que tendríais que aparearos.

Te enfadarás conmigo por leer esto. Pero estoy aburrido y solo.

Cuando leas, dime qué tal escribo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 28, mes 8, año 3042_

__

Estoy escribiendo esto en la misma cama extraña de la vez anterior, limpiándome el pelo de pasta de dientes, pero explicaré eso más tarde.

Tendríamos que habernos marchado hoy, pero nos hemos retrasado.

Han y yo hemos pasado el día sin hacer nada. Nuestros anfitriones nos habían dado toda la información que necesitamos sobre cómo destruir la fábrica de armas ya antes del desayuno, así que pasamos el resto del día jugando con los niños. Me duelen las manos de tanto jugar con combas y con las palmas. Incluso nos dejamos convencer para jugar una vez al pillapilla, pero los niños se cansaron muy pronto, porque Han y yo no hacíamos más que perseguirnos mutuamente. Es aditivo: huir de alguien, gritar cuando te pilla, que te atrape entre sus brazos y que luego te deje marchar para repetir el proceso al revés. Me sentí años más joven.

Pero todo acabó alrededor de una hora antes de la planeada para nuestra marcha. La verdad es que se suponía que nos teníamos que ir por la mañana, pero nuestra anfitriona dijo que parecería muy extraño que llegáramos tarde por la noche y nos marcháramos pronto por la mañana. Ahora desearía que nos hubiéramos arriesgado.

Llamaron a la puerta, y el hombre fue a contestar. Han y yo nos tensamos y nos miramos, y nuestra anfitriona nos susurró, con urgencia, que probablemente se tratara sólo de soldados imperiales.

¿Perdón? ¿¡Sólo soldados imperiales!?

Nos contó que suelen ir a las casas de la gente a comer con ellos, que lo prefieren a las raciones que sirven en su base. "Actuad con naturalidad," nos susurró. "Y mejor será que no os marchéis hasta que se vayan. Resultaría sospechoso."

Y luego doce soldados imperiales entraron en la cocina.

Han y yo fuimos presentados como el señor y la señora Kraits, y yo me pasé el resto de la tarde esperando, y rogando a cualquier creador divino que me pudiera oír, que no nos descubrieran, mientras iba de un lado a otro con pan, leche, y sopa. ¡Para imperiales!

Y los observé. Observé al hombre intentar mantener una conversación con ellos, observé a la mujer merodear nerviosa alrededor de la mesa, no deteniéndose en ningún sitio durante mucho tiempo, observé a los imperiales comer y reír. Pero, sobretodo, observé a los niños. Vi cómo los soldados bromeaban con ellos, les daban pequeños regalos, hacían trucos para ellos. Vi el asombro y la adoración en los ojos de los pequeños. Adoración. Por el enemigo.

Sólo entonces entendí de verdad por lo que tiene que pasar esta familia, lo que tienen que sentir los padres día tras día.

Cuando los imperiales se marcharon la mujer nos dijo que sería muy sospechoso que nos fuéramos inmediatamente. Así que decidimos quedarnos a pasar la noche.

Han y yo estuvimos muy poco animados mientras nos preparábamos para meternos en la cama. Juntos. Ayer por la noche estábamos muy cansados para pensar siquiera acerca de qué estábamos haciendo o de sus implicaciones. Pero esta noche...

Prácticamente podía tocarse la tensión en la habitación. El baño resultaba pequeño y estrecho, y cada vez que nuestros brazos se rozaban al ir a coger un cepillo de dientes o un vaso de agua las ideas más inapropiadas me pasaban por la cabeza. Estaba cepillándome el pelo e intentando que mi mente se centrara cuando noté que algo mojado me daba en la mejilla. Miré a Han, ocupado cepillándose los dientes, y luego me toqué la cara. Mi mano salió cubierta de pasta de dientes.

Luego cometí un error.

Lo limpié y luego embadurné el brazo de Han con la pasta.

Lo que siguió es predecible: una batalla campal con pasta de dientes. Yo logré hacerme con el tubo, y por lo tanto hubiera tenido que ganar, pero Han cogió la espuma de afeitar y me persiguió hasta la habitación. Me empujó sobre la cama y me llenó la camisa de espuma. Yo le lancé pasta de dientes a los ojos. No hace falta decir que la cama acabó bastante pegajosa. Cuando los dos nos quedamos sin municiones (acabamos con toda la pasta de dientes en la casa, y espero que nuestro anfitrión se pueda afeitar a secas) nos quedamos tumbados en la cama, jadeando. Miramos alrededor de la habitación, y luego nos sonreímos el uno al otro como niños traviesos.

Hemos tenido que pelar las sábanas pegajosas de la cama, así que me estoy congelando mientras escribo esto. Nuestra espontánea batalla ha tenido sus ventajas: no había nada de tensión entre nosotros mientras intentábamos borrar toda evidencia de nuestro crimen. Metimos las sábanas en el autoservicio de lavado para que se limpiaran y luego nos subimos a la cama. Han me ha prestado su camisa para que la use como sábana, y de vez en cuando olisqueo la manga. Huele a él.

Creo que tendré que preguntar a mi terapista cómo desenamorarse de alguien.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 28, mes 8, año 3042**

Cachorro, ¿dónde estás? Tendríais que haber vuelto. No buscaré aún, pero tenéis que volver pronto.

Un wook sólo puede escribir a nadie por poco tiempo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0745 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Dodonna,

Mira, en la reunión dijiste que hicisteis estallar la planta de fabricación de armamento, pero, ¿qué hay de la ciudad a su alrededor?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0756 horas, día 30mes 8, año 3042**

Capitán, tienes que entender que no hubiéramos podido contener la explosión sin utilizar un material muy costoso, un material que no tenemos. La ciudad desapareció en la explosión.

Dodonna

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0757 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Cabronazo. Tenías un contacto allí, maldita sea. ¿No podríais al menos haberle avisado para que se marchara? No sois mejor que los imperiales.

Solo

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0803 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Eso es insubordinación, capitán. Si les hubiéramos informado hubieran avisado a sus amigos. Hubiera podido ser desastroso. Además, Solo, eran peligrosos; no se habían unido oficialmente a la rebelión, sus hijos apoyaban el Imperio, y los imperiales solían frecuentar su casa. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que eso suena mal. La ciudad entera era imperial.

Fue una decisión lamentable, pero aún así era tenía que tomarse. Sabían demasiado acerca de nosotros, Solo.

Dodonna

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0805 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Matasteis a hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0808 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Así es la guerra, Solo.

Dodonna

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0809 horas, día 30, mes 8, año 3042**

Vete al infierno, Dodonna.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 30, mes 8, año 3042_

__

Están muertos.

Nuestros contactos, sus hijos. La niñita de ojos azules. El niño siempre despeinado.

Todos muertos por un error.

Se suponía que la explosión tenía que ser contenida cuando el destacamento hizo explotar la base. Pero de alguna manera no fue posible, y la ciudad entera se quemó mientras dormía.

Mon Mothma lo está manteniendo muy en secreto, fingiendo que así fue como se planeó. Como si no pudiéramos dejar saber a las tropas que nosotros también comentemos errores. Yo también estoy obligada a mantener el secreto. Ojalá se lo pudiera decir a Han; está furioso.

Quería hacer algo por la familia muerta. Lo que solíamos hacer de niños en Alderaan cuando se nos moría una mascota era escribir sus nombres en una hoja y lanzarla al aire. Iba a hacer eso por la familia cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera conozco sus nombres. Así que escribí:

Los Soldados Anónimos

Luego rompí la hoja y lancé los pedazos por mi ventana, y miré los pequeños puntos blancos flotar hasta el suelo.


	9. Lavabología

**Capítulo 9: Lavabología**

**Mensaje enviado a las 1126 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Wesy, chico, hoy he perdido mil créditos en las votaciones. ¿Y Solo y la princesa? ¡SIGUE SIN HABER NADA DE ACCIÓN! Ni siquiera un poquito de nada. Y no, Janson, un par de miradas ardientes a través del hangar no significa que estén "montándoselo". Así que y qué si Han ha dejado de tener aventuras con el resto de mujeres de por aquí. No quiere decir nada, Wes, a menos que muestren su afecto **públicamente**. Y no, los abrazos después de que Han vuelva de sus misiones de aprovisionamiento no cuentan. Además, creo que ya hemos determinado que el prolongado abrazo después de la misión en Susinet era simplemente su alegría por seguir vivos.

Además, no soy sólo yo. Wedge está muy cabreado, e incluso Luke se está enfadando. (El chico ni siquiera apostó, Wesy. La gente no está nada contenta.)

Pensamos que tendrías que devolvernos los créditos que nos debes, a nosotros y a la mitad de la base.

Hobbie

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1135 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Hobs, contén tus banthas. Será mejor que lo dejemos así. Además, tengo un plan.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1136 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

La última vez que dijiste eso Han y Leia terminaron en una misión que acabó matando a más de cien personas inocentes. Muy romántico. Además, después de eso Han se negó a hablar a Chewie durante una semana, y sigo sin saber por qué.

Más te vale que esto sea bueno.

Hobs

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1137 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Es bueno, Hobs. Vamos a utilizar un poco de vieja psicología. Trae a Wedge.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1152 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Luke,

¿Te importaría explicarme por qué han venido Wes, Hobbie y Wedge a mi oficina, me han susurrado "Solo" al oído, y se han ido corriendo? ¿Un extraño ritual de afinidad entre pilotos, quizás? ¿O puede que sea un rito para tener buena suerte?

¿O, y tengo la impresión de que no me voy muy lejos, se trata de otro plan chiflado para lograr que Han y yo acabemos juntos?

Diles que si lo vuelven a intentar les llevaré ante un tribunal militar antes de lo que tardas en susurrar "Han Solo".

Leia

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1154 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

¿¿¿¡¡Le habéis susurrado "Solo" al oído!!???

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1155 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Es lo que Wes entiende por psicología.

Wedge

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1156 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Bueno, apuesto que ha hecho que la princesa piense en él.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1157 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

En todo lo que ha hecho que piense es en enviaros ante un tribunal militar.

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1158 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

¿Crees que la va a tomar contra nosotros?

Wes

PD: Tengo otro plan, una forma todavía más elevada de psicología. Esta vez no puede fallar.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1159 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

¿Es que vosotros trabajáis en algún momento del día?

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1200 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Nah, estamos demasiado ocupados haciendo que la gente se enamore.

Wes

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1203 horas, día 10, mes 3, año 3043**

Ah, la verdadera vocación del escuadrón pícaro.

Wedge

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Transcripción de Reunión:** Sobre el asunto de "¿Qué Infiernos Es Ese Ruido?"

Transcrito por el estimado Wes Janson, dado que el mecanógrafo habitual está enfermo... otra vez. (El pobre no deja de coger un virus tras otro.)

Motivo de la reunión: hay un sonido extraño proveniente del sistema de altavoces. Se trata de un idioma que nadie de los presentes puede reconocer. El general Jan Dodonna teme lo peor.

Él, la comandante suprema Mon Mothma, y el general Carlist Rieekan entran en la sala de reuniones, en que previamente sólo se encontraba el mecanógrafo, seguidos de cerca por un técnico a quien se ha convocado para determinar qué es el sonido. (Pobre chico.)

**Dodonna (hablando... bueno, más bien gritando al técnico):** ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Están los imperiales intentando hacernos un lavado de cerebro, o no?

**Técnico:** Bueno... no exactamente.

**Mon Mothma:** ¿Entonces de qué se trata?

**Técnico:** Um... es algo bastante poco común.

**Dodonna:** ¿Y bien?

El técnico se acerca y murmura algo al oído de Dodonna. Dodonna parece impresionado, y ocasionalmente musita cosas como "oh, caray" y "no me lo puedo creer". Mon Mothma está dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie; parece bastante molesta por que la dejen aparte.

Un ejemplo de lo que está sucendiendo:

**Dodonna:** Oh, vaya.

**Técnico:** Pssst, pssst... (etc.)

**Mon Mothma:** Tap, tap, tappity tap.

**Rieekan:** ...

La verdad es que esto está empezando a ser bastante aburrido. Quizás debería intentar que me subieran el sueldo-

**Dodonna:** ¿¡¡Qué!!? Repite eso.

**Mon Mothma (aprovechando que han parado los murmullos):** Y que todos lo oigamos.

**Técnico:** Han quiere a Leia.

**Mon Mothma (enfadada):** Qué.

**Técnico:** Es... bueno, es una de las frases que los altavoces han estado repitiendo.

**Mon Mothma (muy enfadada):** ¿Y qué otras frases ha estado repitiendo?

El técnico se ha puesto verde.

**Técnico (mirándome con muy mala educación, si se me permite decirlo):** Preferiría no repetirlo si lo van a transcribir. (Maldita sea; eso significa que es bueno.)

**Mon Mothma:** Bueno, susúrramelo al oído.

El técnico procede a susurrar al oído de Mon Mothma. (Esto se está volviendo muy ridículo. Me pregunto si Rieekan está tan aburrido como yo. Por cierto, estoy logrando 121 palabras por minuto, de acuerdo con las medidas tomadas por este data-pad. ¡Bien! Nuevo récord. Oh, espera parece que va a haber un poco de discurso coherente... no, no importa. Falsa alarma; Rieekan sólo se estaba desperezando.)

**Mon Mothma (girándose):** ¿Qué puedes estar escribiendo ahora, Janson? No hay nadie que hable; al menos, nadie a quien tú puedas oír.

**Janson:** Sólo estoy señalando lo guapa que está hoy, comandante.

**Mon Mothma:** Deja de escribir, Janson.

**Janson:** Sí, comandante.

-

Mucho, mucho tiempo después:

**Mon Mothma:** A ver si lo he entendido. Todas las frases que sonaban por los altavoces estaban relacionadas con el capitán Han Solo y con la princesa Leia Organa... de una manera o de otra.

**Técnico:** Correcto.

**Rieekan (hablando por primera vez desde que empezó este calvario, y con bastante sarcasmo):** ¿Entonces por qué no podemos entenerlo?

Tanto Mon Mothma como Dodonna parecen sobresaltarse, como si la idea no se les hubiera ocurrido todavía a ellos.

**Mon Mothma:** Sí. ¿Por qué no podemos?

**El pobre técnico:** Porque suena al revés.

**Mon Mothma:** ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡Es ridículo! ¿¡Por qué iba alguien a poner semejantes obscenidades _al revés_!?

(Bueno, es obvio que por razones psicológicas, para meter ideas en los subconscientes de Han y Leia, que, se supone, son capaces de poner en orden frases enteras, y hacerles pensar el uno en el otro... pero es de mala educación contradecir a la Comandante Suprema.)

**Rieekan:** Pues la verdad es que a mí me parece bastante gracioso. Y además, ya ha parado. Es sólo una broma inofensiva. (Un argumento excelente.)

**Dodonna:** Sí, pero no poder utilizar nuestro sistema de altavoces hubiera podido resultar peligroso. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si nos hubieran invadido? ¿Qué si-

Alguien acaba de irrumpir en la sala de reuniones; parece ser... vaya, es el otro mecanógrafo. Y me está señalando...

**Otro mecanógrafo (jadeando):** Tú, tú... (resoplo) ¡Te voy a (jadeo) matar!

Creo que estoy en un lío.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Transcripción de Reunión:** Sobre un Castigo Adecuado para Wes Janson.

Declaración 1: Por la presente se declara culpable a Janson, Wes de encerrar a Mater Tust en su armario de manera que pudiera ocupar el puesto de Mater como mecanógrafo. También se sospecha de él como autor de las alteraciones en el sistema de altavoces, pero únicamente por evidencias circunstanciales.

Declaración: Se sentencia a Janson, Wes a dos semanas estándar de servicio público en el Comedor Secundario.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1408 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

Vale, tengo otro plan más, y es uno que no puede (¡no puede!) fallar. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Todos nosotros iremos a la misión de reconocimiento en Hoth.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1410 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros quién?

Wedge

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1410 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

¿Por qué Hoth?

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1412 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

Wesy, chico, ¿quieres acabar ante un tribunal militar? ¿O mejor aún, muerto? Han está muy enfadado, Janson. Así que y qué si el hombre está enamorado de la princesa. No necesita que vayas y lo hagas público. Además, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que los droides sirvientes te dejen marchar. Te están cogiendo cariño, chico.

Hobbie.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1412 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

Nosotros, Wedge. Iremos nosotros cuatro. E iremos a Hoth mañana porque Han y Leia se han presentado voluntarios para esa misión. Tengo un plan a prueba de incendios para conseguir juntar a nuestros dos enamorados.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1414 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

Déjame adivinar; ¿más psicología?

Wedge

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1415 horas, día 11, mes 3, año 3043**

No, amigo mío. Lavabología.

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 11, mes 3, año 3043_

__

Bueno, lo cierto es que ya ha pasado la medianoche, así que en realidad estamos a día 12. Ha pasado un año desde eso_._

Mi terapista quería hablarme acerca de ello hoy. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que no me mataría durante la noche; le daría mala imagen. También me dijo que mañana tendría que quedarme en la base, que no tendría que huir sino que debería enfrentarme a ello con la cabeza bien alta. En otras palabras, se valiente, se fuerte, y por el amor de los dioses, Leia, no huyas como una niña asustada. Las tropas no deberían verlo, no deberían ver que eres humana.

Ah, las tropas. No se lo he dicho a mi terapista, pero son la razón principal por la que tengo que marcharme de la base mañana, antes de que salga el sol. Mañana pasarán el día de celebración. Riéndose y divirtiéndose, sonriendo y emborrachándose, bailando... porque mañana también es el aniversario de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Y no confío en mí mismo, no me fío de que no desenfundara la pistola y disparara hasta la última de sus sonrisas.

Esta noche me he quedado despierta, mirando cómo el reloj pasaba de las 2459 horas a las 0100 horas porque una parte de mí pensaba que pasaría algo. Al moverse el reloj a un nuevo día, el_día, habría una señal. El planeta temblaría, los animales gritarían, llorando ante el recuerdo de la pérdida de un billón de vidas; algo. Pero no; el reloj giró y el mundo siguió durmiendo, ignorante. Y yo pensé, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo puede el universo seguir adelante, cómo es que no se hunde bajo el peso de mi dolor? ¿Cómo pueden brillar tanto las tres lunas, sin una nube en el cielo, en una noche como esta? ¿Cómo puede todo quedarse mirando mientras yo lloro? Mientras mi corazón se rompe._

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 12, mes 3, año 3043**

Mi tripulación para Hoth se ha duplicado, no, triplicado. Ahora no sólo tengo que llevar a Su Excelencia, con quien no me he estado llevando demasiado bien, sino que también a Luke, Wedge, Wes, y Hobbie. Eso suma seis, si añades a Chewie. Bueno, al menos pondrá una distancia prudente y cómoda entre yo y Su Alteza y Grandeza. Últimamente cada vez que nos vemos acabamos peleando.

Francamente, estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en marcharme. No estoy llegando a ninguna parte con Su Mejor-Que-Tú-Alteza, Luke tiene un montón de amigos en el Escuadrón Pícaro, así que no me echaría de menos, y probablemente Jabba esté contratando a más cazarrecompensas según escribo.

Bueno, la verdad, la razón real es Leia.

Por qué no nos estamos llevando bien no es precisamente culpa suya. Verás, he estado intentando poner un poco de, no sé, distancia entre nosotros, y no le gusta. El problema empezó durante mi última misión, que duró más o menos un mes estándar. A eso de mitad de la misión empecé a añorarla como un loco. Empecé a imaginarme qué diría acerca de ese contacto, que pensaría acerca de ese planeta, si una imagen determinada la haría reír. ¡Era una tortura! Incluso empecé a soñar con ella... bueno, más que de costumbre. Casi giré la maldita nave de vuelta a la base para verla.

Tal y como lo veo, cuanto más tiempo me quede en la base peor será. Así que creo que seguiré adelante y me marcharé.

Sólo necesito una semana más.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 12, mes 3, año 3043_

__

No tengo palabras. ¡Nos han encerrado en el lavabo! ¡Juntos! ¡Nos han traído hasta aquí, nos han empujado dentro, y han cerrado la puerta! ¡Qué descaro!

Ni yo misma me lo creería de no ser porque estoy escribiendo esto sentada en el retrete, y Han está echando chispas en una esquina.

Llevamos ya unas cuatro horas aquí, y según el horario de Maroduos es casi de noche. Espero que a Luke le entren reparos y convenza a los otros tres para que nos dejen salir.

Espero que nos saquen y digan: "Lo sentimos, pero menuda broma, ¿eh? Seguro que os lo habéis creído."

¡¡Espero que no pretendan dejarnos aquí dentro durante todo el viaje de tres días a Hoth!!

Quiero decir que, pensándolo razonadamente, ¿cómo pretenden alimentarnos? Todavía no han tenido que hacerlo porque acabábamos de comer justo antes de que nos encerraran aquí dentro, pero tendrán que hacerlo por la mañana. Y no se esperarán que de verdad durmamos aquí, ¿verdad?

No se creerán seriamente que podamos pasar tanto tiempo en un espacio tan reducido. Ni siquiera hemos durado cuatro horas; ahora mismo no nos hablamos.

Hemos pasado la primera hora discutiendo acerca de todo, desde maneras de forzar la puerta hasta la manera en que Han apoyaba los pies en el borde del lavabo. Han ha sido desconsiderado, molesto, poco sincero y sarcástico, incluso cada vez que he intentado mantener una conversación. Últimamente ha estado actuando de una manera muy rara a mi alrededor, y las cosas entre nosotros no van del todo bien. Me molesta, y no sé por qué. ¿Por qué me tendría que importar? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme hasta las tantas de la madrugada obsesionándome, analizando, evaluando qué siente respecto a mí? No tiene sentido.

Bueno, la verdad es que sé por qué lo hago, pero no puedo decírselo. Por todos los sith, basta con mirar la diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Probablemente le parezco una niña pequeña. Y si se lo digo... No quiero parecer una adolescente enamorada.

Mataré a Luke en cuanto salgamos de aquí. ¿¡Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir!?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 1 del Encierro**

Me he imaginado un montón de situaciones con Leia en un lavabo, y la verdad es que ésta es nueva.

Se ha quedado dormida, hecha un ovillo y todo. No hay casi espacio para los dos en el suelo, incluso aunque ella siga en una bola y yo me siente con las rodillas tocándome la barbilla. Imagino que uno de los dos podríamos dormir en la ducha, pero no me apetece dormir de pie y sería una pena despertarla ahora. Probablemente encontraría algún motivo para empezar a gritar; es lo que lleva haciendo todo el día, incluso desde antes de que nos encerraran.

Supongo que es una suerte que llevara este data-pad encima cuando nos metieron aquí, o me estaría volviendo loco.

Aún así, hay que admirar el valor de esos tipos para encerrarnos aquí. No les tienen que preocupar demasiado sus vidas en este mundo. Lo que de verdad me escama es que Chewie ni siquiera haya intentado ayudarnos. Hace un rato logré hablar con él a solas. Esperaba que nos abriera la puerta (sólo los sith saben cómo han logrado cerrarla), pero no. Se ha limitado a reírse de mí y a decirme que disfrutara del tiempo de descanso. "¿Pero cómo iremos al baño?" ha sido una de mis mayores preocupaciones. Ha soltado una risita.

"Estáis en un baño, cachorro."

Ya, ya, claro. Para él es fácil decirlo, él tiene un lavabo accesible... un momento, ¿cómo infiernos piensan ir al baño? Ja, les he pillado. Creo que se lo preguntaré a Chewie. Espero que esté despierto...

Hmm. La ventana de entrada de aire. Creativo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 13, mes 3, año 3043_

__

Todavía en el lavabo.

Imagino que podría ser peor. Podría estar encerrada aquí con gnarks venenosos en vez de con Han.

Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de lo ingeniosos que son nuestros captores. Hoy nos han dado el desayuno a través del sistema de ventilación; lo empujaron a través del camarote de Han, que, por lo que parece, tiene la ventilación conectada a la de aquí, de alguna manera. De todas maneras ha sido un esfuerzo malgastado. No saben cocinar.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo han pasado planeando esto. Me pregunto cuánto les importa ganar dinero con sus "apuestas"; les tiene que importar muchísimo para que se les haya ocurrido esto.

Hasta el momento mi día ha consistido en hacerme esa pregunta un millón de veces, planear venganza, gritar a Han, y comer unas cuantas tostadas quemadas. Incluso he contemplado convencer a Han para que finjamos que estamos juntos, salimos, somos amantes (comoquiera que lo llamen) con tal de salir de aquí. Maldición, incluso lo haría de verdad. Así de desesperada estoy.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 2 del Encierro**

En realidad es muy tarde en el segundo día del encierro. Su Excelencia ya está dormida, con la cabeza en mi regazo. Es la segunda vez que pasa algo así desde que la conocí, y estoy empezando a dudar acerca de mi buena suerte. Quizás algo en el cosmos planea matarme pronto y está intentando hacerme caer en una falsa sensación de seguridad... o puede que yo sea un paranoico.

La razón por la que me quedo despierto hasta tan tarde es para poder usar el retrete mientras ella duerme. Es mucho más fácil que lo que hace ella: me encierra dentro de la ducha durante incluso diez partes de tiempo.

Prácticamente hemos pasado el día discutiendo como un matrimonio viejo (Ja. Vaya expresión. Se le ocurrió a Wes cuando comentaba nuestro "comportamiento".) pero hace más o menos una hora tocamos un tema un poco sensible. Ella se estaba quejando de, bueno, de _**mí**_**, en general, y yo la interrumpí para preguntarle por qué infiernos se había apuntado a esta misión si me odiaba tanto. Pensé que se trataba de un argumento inteligente, que la haría tropezar, y que de alguna manera la obligaría a admitir su amor por mí. (Eh, un hombre puede soñar.)**

Bueno, pues ni siquiera se molestó en comentar nada acerca de su posible odio hacia mí, lo cual es muy poco propio de ella. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal, y ella confirmó mis sospechas gritándome:

"¿De verdad quieres saber por qué decidí venid a esta misión? ¿De verdad? ¡Pues para que lo sepas, ayer fue el aniversario de la destrucción de Alderaan y no quería en absoluto quedarme allí mientras todo el mundo celebraba la victoria de Yavin!"

Me había olvidado completamente de eso. Completamente. Qué gran manera de demostrar a una chica que te preocupas por ella, Solo. Y ella seguía allí de pie, respirando fuertemente por la nariz, con los ojos muy abiertos. Murmuré un par de cosas consoladoras, un montón de mierda de bantha, la verdad, y lo que dije no tenía mucho sentido. A Leia no pareció importante, pero me extrañaría que pudiera oírme, teniendo como tenía la cara enterrada contra mi pecho. Honestamente, no puedo recordarse fue ella la que me abrazó, o si yo la abracé a ella, pero tiré de ella para que se sentara conmigo. Se ha quedado dormida con la cabeza en mi regazo.

Pobre niña. ¿Qué tiene, diecinueve años? ¿Veinte? No puede ser más mayor que eso, y dormida parece todavía más joven. Su bonita cara está empapada de lágrimas.

Vaya, me estoy volviendo un blandengue.

Sabes, Leia podría camuflarse con el suelo del lavabo si no estuviera en mi regazo. Quiero decir, que entre que está vestida de blanco y todo... Más vale que me vaya a dormir; estoy empezando a pensar cosas muy raras, como en Leia escondiéndose en los lavabos y haciéndose pasar por la pared sólo apretándose contra ella.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Diario de la princesa Leia Organa  
Día 13, mes 3, año 3043_

__

Seguimos confinados en esta prisión blanca llamada lavabo.

La verdad es que no está tan mal. Han fue bastante agradable ayer por la noche, cuando me puse a llorar por Alderaan, e incluso lo que han cocinado los chicos sabe bien esta mañana.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Cuaderno de bitácora del Halcón  
Día 3 del Encierro**

Las cosas están definitivamente empezando a mejorar. He pasado el día enseñando a Leia a jugar al sabaac, lo que ha sido... interesante. Saldremos de aquí mañana, cuando lleguemos a Hoth, y se nos ha ocurrido un plan para vengarnos de los chicos.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1036 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3043**

No pienso volver a seguir ninguno de tus planes nunca más, Wes. Todavía estoy resfriado de lo de Hoth.

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1037 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3043**

Eh, venga ya. ¿Viste las expresiones de Han y Leia?

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1038 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3043**

Wes, cuando les dejamos salir en Hoth corrieron fuera, cogieron montones de nieve y nos dieron la del pulpo en una pelea de bolas de nieve. Y luego, cuando regresamos, nos encerraron en el lavabo, cuatro personas y un wookie en un espacio pequeño, con la ropa todavía mojada, y quitaron la calefacción. Yo diría que parecían enfadados.

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1039 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3043**

Sí, vale, ¡pero eso implica que estuvieron solos los dos durante tres días!

Janson

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 1043 horas, día 18, mes 3, año 3043**

Janson, estás loco.

Luke

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mensaje enviado a las 0957 horas, día 19, mes 3, año 3043**

Resultados de las votaciones:

**Se Matarán Entre Ellos En Una Semana:** 12 apuestas

**Entre Las Sábanas En Una Semana:** 41 apuestas

**Se Matarán Entre Ellos En Un Día:** 4 apuestas

**Entre Las Sábanas En Un Día:** 34 apuestas

Interesante...

Janson


End file.
